


You Belong With Me

by ria_green



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple Crossovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi dates men who are not Oikawa, and Oikawa goes a little crazy.</p><p>That time when Iwaizumi slept with everybody in the anime sports multiverse except his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tachibana Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi dates a swimmer after a rousing game of "who can give up our seat quicker to this old lady."

_Tachibana Makoto_

 

 

On the bus route that Iwaizumi takes back to his apartment, there is a guy who always gives up his seat within ten minutes. 

Because Iwaizumi is also the type to give up his seat to the elderly, the two of them end up standing next to each other pretty often. In fact, they get into this weird, almost competitive seat-giving-up-ritual, where they both leap up as soon as they spot a pregnant woman walking up the steps.

Iwaizumi's losing fifteen to seventeen on the day that he finally learns the name of his standing companion/opponent. An old couple boards the bus, and Iwaizumi and the green-eyed guy immediately rise to their feet. (Iwaizumi stands up a little quicker, but he'll allow that it's a tie.)

Except - only the old man accepts the offered seat.

His wife remains standing and waggles a finger at them. "Now, I may have a few decades on you two, but these legs of mine work just fine! Sit down, young man."

Iwaizumi tells his standing companion, "Go ahead."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. You should sit."

"It's your seat," Iwaizumi points out.

"I insist! I like to stand!"

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. The man smiles refreshingly. They are at an impasse when the old woman interrupts.

"For goodness' sake," she says. "You! The tall one - what's your name?"

(Iwaizumi would just like to remind people that his height is above the average for a Japanese male, so the "tall one" could technically refer to him. It is not his fault that the people surrounding him all seem to be statistical outliers. Shut up, Oikawa.)

"Er, Tachibana Makoto, ma'am," says the 'tall one.'

"Take the seat, Makoto!" she directs in a voice that brooks no dissent.

Tachibana sits.

Iwaizumi only has a few seconds to feel smug before she turns her wrath onto him. "And you! Spiky hair - what do they call you?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he says with a sense of foreboding that is immediately fulfilled.

"Hajime, you can sit on Makoto's lap. There's more than enough room," the old woman commands.

Iwaizumi tries, "I really don't think - "

"SIT."

Iwaizumi sits.

He's pretty sure the husband and the rest of the car are laughing at them.

Out of that shared traumatic bonding experience, Iwaizumi and Tachibana agree to grab a meal together.

Iwaizumi learns that Tachibana is in his third year of an accelerated sports education program, hails from a sea-side town in eastern Tottori, and really likes chocolate cake. In return, Iwaizumi tells Tachibana that he has just moved to Tokyo to study mathematics, is adjusting to not having volleyball practice every day, and prefers agedashi tofu. 

The "not having volleyball practice every day" part becomes important later on when Iwaizumi realizes that he actually has time to do things now. For example, date people.

Several of those meals later, Iwaizumi is on the phone with Oikawa when he notices the time. "Shittykawa, I gotta go. I'm getting dinner with Makoto tonight."

"Makoto? Did someone finally take pity on you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa coos. "Are you going on a romantic dinner date?"

Ignoring the first question, Iwaizumi thinks for a moment on the second question. "Huh. Yeah, I guess I am."

There's a "thunk!" like Oikawa dropped his cellphone, but that can't be right.

He's back after a moment, and his voice sounds strange. "Well, I suppose you've been long overdue for a romantic encounter. When do I get to meet the lovely Mako-chan?"

 

 

 

 

It isn't like Oikawa expects Iwaizumi to stay single forever.

Except, maybe on some level, he does.

In high school, girls only had eyes for Oikawa. For the few who dared to look past his glitter, Oikawa always did have a charming smile and Iwaizumi was pretty oblivious - they gave up too eventually.

Things are different now, not least for the fact that Iwaizumi and Oikawa attend different universities in Tokyo. Oikawa was recruited as the setter for Chuo University, the winner of the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship two years running. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi had surprised everyone except his family and Oikawa when he went to study numbers at the STEM powerhouse Tsukuba. They live within a car ride away from each other, - Oikawa at the mandatory Chuo athlete dorms and Iwaizumi in an apartment with some of their old volleyball rivals of all people - but their schedules don't match up very well.  

It seems that without Oikawa in the way people are finally noticing Iwaizumi romantically.

Oikawa doesn't know how to feel, so he nags and cajoles ("I pinky-promise I won't steal Mako-chan away from you, if that's what you're worried about!" "Shut up, Shittykawa. Makoto's not as shallow as you!") until Iwaizumi concedes to arranging a meetup.

Upon meeting "Mako-chan" in person, Oikawa adjusts his previous statement: without him in the way, _men_ are noticing Iwaizumi romantically. And Oikawa knows exactly how he feels about that: outraged and indignant.

"Iwa-chan, I am outraged! And indignant! If you liked men, I should have been your first choice." Oikawa gestures to himself. "Look at this face! Look at this body!"

"FYI, I like him for his personality. But if I picked my boyfriends based on their bodies, Makoto would still win. He swims the backstroke."

Oikawa feels even more outraged and indignant than before!

But after the copious social network stalking of Tachibana Makoto's old photos, Oikawa is forced to admit that the man is indeed built like a brick shithouse. Curse the ideal swimmer body!

Thinking about bodies then leads him to think about sex. Specifically, Tachibana and Iwaizumi having sex. And that leads to Oikawa jump-serving the ball so hard during practice that it almost dents the wall.

Luckily, Iwaizumi says, "What the fuck. Stop asking about my nonexistent sex life," so that turns out to be a non-issue. Belying his looks, Tachibana is actually the sweet type. Not saccharine sweet like Oikawa, Iwaizumi informs him, but genuinely kind and gentle.

So that's one silver lining - Iwaizumi and Tachibana probably won't be having sex anytime soon. Maybe they'll take it so slow that they break up before anything happens!

Oikawa is cheered at the very thought.

 

 

 

 

The first time Iwaizumi sees Tachibana completely naked in bed, he blurts out, "Oh my god."

In that moment he learns that a, Tachibana has a full-body flush, and b, Tachibana has been blessed by the gods in a certain...department.

"Hajime-!" Tachibana tries to cover himself with his hands. Because of aforementioned reasons, he doesn't completely manage to do so.

Iwaizumi backpedals. "Shit. Sorry, that was insensitive. It's fine. You're fine."

More than fine actually. Tachibana probably gets a standing ovation every time he enters a bathhouse.

Tachibana still looks a little hesitant, so Iwaizumi reassures him. "Makoto, it's alright. You're just more...'impressive' than I expected. We'll take it slow." 

Tachibana gradually moves his hands away. By now, the flush has receded to just his face.

Iwaizumi is still feeling intimidated, but if he's being honest with himself, he is also feeling a little excited. His heart is racing like he's in a match. Which, okay. It's good that Iwaizumi has learned that about himself. 

"Maybe not that slow," he says.

The next morning, Iwaizumi yawns, stretches, and - winces. The wooden chairs at the cafe aren't doing his back and bottom any favors.

Oikawa pauses in his recounting of his "Ushijima Wakatoshi is the bane of my existence, even more so since we're actually on the same team now" story.

"Long night," Iwaizumi offers. He is going to be sore as hell for the next few days.

_...totally w_ _orth it._

 

 

 

 

Oikawa knows that look. Oikawa has _worn_ that look, multiple times. But this time, the "I just got laid" expression is on Iwaizumi's face. 

 _Guard your virtue better,_ _Tachibana Makoto!_ Oikawa thinks viciously. 

Yet judging by how the normally-still Iwaizumi keeps shifting in the wooden chair, it was Iwaizumi's "virtue" that was taken last night.

Oikawa recalls the gay sex research that he had done (purely out of academic interest, of course, since he isn't gay). He hadn't found either of the men in the videos stimulating.

Then, he imagines Iwaizumi and Makoto in place of those two men.

Oikawa has to put his mug down before he blacks out in rage.

"Oops! I forgot - I have something to take care of. Same time next week, Iwa-chan?" he says, drawing out his wallet and winking/beckoning at the waitress to get faster service.

"Are you kidding me? We've only been here for ten minutes. I woke up early for you! Hey - Oikawa? Oikawa!"

Oikawa strides back to his dorm, where he proceeds to "take care of it" - i.e. furiously jerk off. Without his consent, his mind brings up a hi-def imagined video of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

 _What the fuuuuck,_ Oikawa wails internally as he comes.

Afterwards, he flops onto the bed and stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling until his heart stops racing.

It's possible Oikawa is a little gayer for his best friend than he had previously assumed. 


	2. Miyuki Kazuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi dates a baseball player in what starts as half-hearted hate sex and ends in feels.

  _Miyuki Kazuya_

 

 

If you asked Iwaizumi during his senior year who he wanted as roommates, living with Bokuto Kotaro from Fukurodani and Sawamura Daichi of Karasuno would probably not have been his first choice.

As it turned out, they all got accepted to the University of Tsukuba: Iwaizumi to the School of Mathematics, Sawamura to the School of Medical Sciences, and Bokuto through men's volleyball recruitment. They decided to rent an apartment together primarily out of convenience, since the dorm fees were so expensive.

Sawamura is pretty cool, even if he is the "enemy" as Oikawa had screeched upon finding out. The former Karasuno captain cleans up after himself, is responsible about buying groceries and doing other tasks around the apartment, and has an unassuming but reassuring presence. To put it simply, Sawamura and Iwaizumi run on the same wavelength.  

Bokuto is not on this wavelength.

Iwaizumi hadn't understood why the Fukurodani setter had profusely apologized to the two of them on moving-in day, but oh, does Iwaizumi understand now.

Bokuto makes Iwaizumi profoundly grateful that the rooms in the apartment are soundproof. His mood swings are difficult to deal with (seriously, the Fukurodani team members should be canonized for their patience), and he has the strangest habits. For example, bringing a new person every two weeks to Friday dinner. 

The former Fukurodani ace possesses a magnetic charm that draws strangers into his orbit. (Iwaizumi recognizes his kind because Oikawa has a similar ability to seduce people and uses it ruthlessly.) His ~~victims~~  invitees usually have a dazed look on their faces, like they're not quite sure how they ended up being dragged by the arm by a 6'1'' ball of energy. 

However, this week's invitee isn't wearing a dazed expression.

Miyuki Kazuya looks amused, like he's had experience with Bokuto's type before. Which would have earned him Iwaizumi's sympathy if not for the fact that Miyuki Kazuya is a smug little bastard. (Iwaizumi is 3 millimeters taller than Miyuki - he can call him "little," okay?)

Miyuki smugly introduces himself ("I'm Miyuki Kazuya, 1st-string catcher of the university baseball team. You've probably heard of me"), smugly eats the curry that Iwaizumi cooked ("Could use more coriander, but I guess it's alright for someone at your level"), and smugly thrashes Bokuto and Iwaizumi at the card game Kemps. 

[The object of Kemps is to get four of a kind, and then to covertly signal this to your partner. The partner has to yell "Kemps!" to score. Before the game begins, partners pick a secret signal that will indicate to each other that they have four of a kind. If a player calls "Kemps!" their partner must have four of a kind. If their partner indeed has four matching cards, their team gains a point, if not, the team loses a point. However, if a player believes that an opponent has four of a kind, they can interrupt by saying "Cut!" before the other team manages to call "Kemps!"]

Bokuto and Iwaizumi are currently losing 5-1 to Sawamura and Miyuki in Kemps. It's nothing less than what Iwaizumi expected considering how  _obvious_ Bokuto is and how Miyuki clearly has the hand signal business down pat as a catcher, but it nonetheless riles every time Miyuki drawls, "Cut!"

Iwaizumi notices how fidgety Bokuto is getting and quickly opens his mouth to say, "K-"

"Cut!" Miyuki says.

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Miyuki responds. Smugly.

Sawamura has to restrain Iwaizumi from leaping across the table to punch their house guest in the face.

It's not an auspicious start, but Miyuki comes back the next week and the next. Eventually, he visits even when Iwaizumi is the only one at home. They rib each other a lot, but by reading in between the lines, Iwaizumi understands that Miyuki isn't all cheekiness. He's 80% cheeky commentary that masks deeper psychological issues and 20% real boy.

Iwaizumi is shuffling cards one night when he realizes, "Wait, are we friends now?"

"Up to you. Do you prefer hate sex or friends-with-benefits sex?" 

Iwaizume pauses to actually take in the dim mood lighting ("To save electricity," Miyuki insisted), the lit candle ("Pineapple-scented, reminded me of you"), and Miyuki whose legs are intertwined with his ("Don't be so stingy with your body heat").

After a moment, he replies, "I wouldn't call it 'hate.' How about vague-annoyance-whenever-you-open-your-mouth-sex?"

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind about my mouth," Miyuki says. 

 And yeah. Iwaizumi does.

 

 

Oikawa hates Miyuki Kazuya with a burning passion.

This isn't like sweet but temporary Tachibana Makoto, who knew he was heading back to Iwatobi upon graduating; that relationship had an expiration date that Oikawa just needed to patiently wait out.

Oikawa doesn't know what to do with an Iwaizumi who calls another man "bastard" affectionately and lets that "bastard" stick his tongue down his throat.

It's a little too similar to what Oikawa envisions for himself. 

Oikawa and Miyuki last an entire twenty seconds after Iwaizumi leaves to pick up their order before sniping at each other.

Miyuki rests his chin on a propped fist. "So, Oikawa. How long have you been lusting after my boyfriend?" 

Oikawa scoffs. "Your boyfriend? You mean  _my_ best friend." 

"Ah, so you don't deny it."

_Of course_ Iwaizumi has to date the one person who could give Oikawa a run for his money when it comes to making perceptive asides.

Miyuki continues, "It would make a nice story, wouldn't it? Your best friend becoming your lover?"

Oikawa grits his teeth.

"Unfortunately, Iwaizumi is a 'one-man-at-a-time' guy. You missed your window of opportunity. Who knows if there will be another one?"

Miyuki Kazuya is lucky that Iwaizumi returns to their booth right then. Oikawa is far from the type to get into physical fights (preferring to wage psychological war instead), but he isn't sure what he would have done in that instant if Iwaizumi hadn't returned.

It doesn't help when Iwaizumi glances between the two and says, "Huh, I thought you two would be getting along better. I mean, you both have shitty personalities."

"You like my shitty personality," Miyuki asserts before drawing Iwaizumi into a brief kiss.

The fact that Iwaizumi lets him, even allows a tiny smile cross his face afterwards, makes Oikawa feel worse than anything Miyuki could have said.

 

 

 

 

As promised, Miyuki has a talented mouth. And talented fingers as well. He has talented everything basically, though Iwaizumi is certainly not going to admit that to him.

It's not that Tachibana was worse in bed (he had a "natural endowment" after all), but he was more hesitant.

Miyuki isn't _that_ kind of asshole; he always asks Iwaizumi before he tries anything. However, Miyuki does occasionally tease.

"Come  _on_ , you bastard," Iwaizumi says, tightening his grip on Miyuki's hair. 

Miyuki hums in refusal. The vibrations of his mouth make Iwaizumi release another frustrated groan. Miyuki will do this sometimes, deliberately keep him on the edge until he begs. And the catcher has great aim, so Iwaizumi knows that the avoidance of his prostate is completely deliberate.

Iwaizumi is at the point where pride is quickly falling behind the desperate need for fulfillment.

He grits out, "Please."

Miyuki crooks his fingers  _just so_ as a reward, and Iwaizumi's back nearly arcs off the mattress. 

Iwaizumi feels his release building, when he hears the faint sound of the front door being opened. "H-hold on a minute. Stop. Stop. Bokuto and Sawamura aren't supposed to be back for another few hours."

Miyuki pulls off with a slick pop but doesn't remove his fingers. "Maybe they finished early. It's fine. You put the sock on the door right? They know what that means."

He makes to go back, but Iwaizumi holds him where he is. "It's weird having sex while they're here."

"You told me about the soundproofing in your apartment, right? So, it's not like they can hear us," Miyuki says logically. Iwaizumi has been convinced to do a lot of things with that tone. "Plus, do you really want to stop right now?" He shoots a pointedly appreciative look in between Iwaizumi's legs.

"I guess it's fine." Iwaizumi relents. 

At that moment, the door to his bedroom is opened with so much force that it bangs against his dresser.

"Iwa-chan! I've come to visit you~!"

Miyuki jolts his hand in surprise, fingers pressing _hard_ on Iwaizumi's prostate.

Before he can collect himself, Iwaizumi clenches down and comes with an embarrassingly loud moan.

When his vision clears, he discovers that Miyuki has had the foresight to toss a blanket over him (and remove his fingers).

Meanwhile, Oikawa is rooted to the doorway, gaping in a frankly unattractive way.

"Good to see you, Oikawa. You might consider working on your timing," Miyuki says casually while cleaning the come off his glasses.

Iwaizumi struggles to sit up against the headboard. "How did you get into our apartment?!"

"I used your spare key," Oikawa says faintly. "Bokuto really needs to think of a better place than underneath the flower pot." His gaze is still zeroed in at Iwaizumi's now covered lower half. 

Iwaizumi flushes. "Quit staring and get out, Shittykawa!" He grabs the nearest object and spikes it at Oikawa.

The impact of a pillow to the head finally shakes Oikawa out of his stupor. Backing out of the room slowly, he says, "Maybe this isn't the best time to talk. I'll leave you two to your...business."

The "have fun, Iwa-chan" Oikawa throws over his shoulder is unusually lethargic.

A few moments after they hear the door to the apartment slam shut, Miyuki assumes a mock 'thinking pose.'

"Sooo, is that a 'yes' or a 'no' to the voyeurism kink?"

Iwaizumi reaches threateningly for the second pillow.

 

 

  

Oikawa is feeling childish, so he never ends up telling Iwaizumi about Hanamaki and Matsukawa's impending trip to Tokyo. Iwaizumi doesn't deserve to get drinks with his old teammates. In fact, Iwaizumi is probably having sex with his boyfriend right now. 

Oikawa sulks over his glass as Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange glances over his head.

Hanamaki starts. "So, let me get this straight - ha ha, 'straight.' You've recently discovered sexual feelings for Iwaizumi. But he's currently dating someone, so you feel like you've missed your chance. Plus, ever since that you witnessed Iwaizumi in the throes of passion, you can't get him out of your mind."

Matsukawa makes a face. "It's really weird to think of Iwaizumi in the 'throes of passion.'"

"He was unbelievably sexy, Mattsun! It would have turned anyone gay. You don't understand because you weren't there!" Oikawa laments. He narrows his eyes. "Though if you were there, I'd have to kill you because I don't want anybody else to see Iwa-chan's orgasm face."

"I feel like we should be keeping track of Iwaizumi's ex and current boyfriends to make sure they don't mysteriously disappear," Hanamaki muses.

"I'm pretty certain that nobody has the ability to 'turn people gay,'" Matsukawa adds.

"I tried having sex with this super-hot cheerleader the other night. I couldn't. Literally couldn't," Oikawa points down at his crotch. "Little Oikawa wasn't interested. Though maybe that was a good thing, since I'm pretty sure I would have screamed Iwaizumi's name as I was coming anyway."

"Well, it's good to know that Mattsun and I traveled all the way from Hokkaido for what basically seems to be a sex therapy session," Hanamaki comments. He makes a discreet gesture at Matsukawa who nods and reaches for his phone. "Have you thought about telling Iwaizumi any of this?" 

Oikawa looks appalled. "I can't tell Iwa-chan that he turns me on. I made fun of him all throughout high school for his lack of game!"

Fifteen more minutes go by of Oikawa waxing odes to Iwaizumi's eyebrows, arms, ass, etc., until an out-of-breath Iwaizumi strides into the bar.

"Thank god," Matsukawa mutters, earning himself a mouthed 'traitor' from Oikawa. 

"Shittykawa! Why didn't you tell me about their visit?" Iwaizumi demands, shucking off his coat.

Oikawa pushes out his lower lip. It should look ridiculous, but it suits him. "I thought you would be with Miyuki."

If they let him, Oikawa will probably spend the rest of the time making snide comments, so Matsukawa interrupts. "Glad you could make it, Iwaizumi."

Hanamaki inquires slyly, "Oh, I hope we didn't interrupt anything with...Miyuki, was it?"

"We weren't really, uh, doing anything in particular. More importantly, I wanted to see you guys since Hokkaido is so far."

"So what's this Miyuki guy like?" Matsukawa asks, wanting to get a clearer description than "stupid, smirky megane fox thief." 

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose - cutely? Matsukawa tries to view Iwaizumi through Oikawa's perspective, since out of the corner of his eye he can see Oikawa slowly expiring of adoration.

"He's...kind of a jerk, to be honest," Iwaizumi admits. After they ply him with drinks, Iwaizumi is more open to elaborating. "It's like there's a direct correlation between how big of a jerk somebody is and how good they are in bed. It makes no sense!"

"Iwa-chan looked like he was having a good time last week!" Oikawa chirps, tone cheerful but eyes dark.

Iwaizumi is drunk enough that he doesn't think to deny it. "I was! Maybe there's a third factor - we should use 'looks' as an instrumental variable." He waves his bottle in Oikawa's general direction. "God knows there's an inverse relationship between personality and appearance with you." 

Because even Matsukawa feels sorry for Oikawa at this point, he gives them a nudge. "Oh? It sounds like Oikawa and Miyuki have a lot in common."

Even in an inebriated state, Iwaizumi seems conscious of the danger lurking in that statement. He furrows his brow. "I - they do? I thought they would get along well, actually."

Oikawa grips his glass so hard that his knuckles turn white.

And...they're back to the beginning. Matsukawa sighs, exchanging another long-suffering look with Hanamaki.

It's going to be a long night. 

 

  

 

 

Iwaizumi meets Sawamura - Miyuki's Sawamura, not the Karasuno captain - in late January. He doesn't know it at the time, but the encounter marks the beginning of the end. 

He gets a text from Miyuki asking him to bring his sports glasses to baseball practice. It's his first time dropping in on practice, though he has been convinced to attend a few games. (Volleyball is much more interesting, but baseball isn't too boring when Miyuki is playing.) 

_MK: i think i left them in the drawer of your nightstand?_

_IH: what's a nightstand_

_MK: the place where you keep the condoms and lube, my dear._

_IH: oh my god, just call it 'the table next to my bed' then_

Iwaizumi hears an eardrum-bursting "MIYUKI KAZUYA!" once he's at the field. It makes it easier to know which direction to walk. When he finally reaches the batting cages, he spots Miyuki with an energetic-looking kid.

Miyuki seems to be doing his best to cut down the kid with sharp retorts, but there is a rare softness in his eyes. 

"-and your coach said they are looking for a pitcher for the next academic year so -"

"You realize that they probably won't be looking for a reckless southpaw pitcher?"

The kid takes in a breath, probably to screech another "MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Iwaizumi doesn't want to suffer that screech up-close, so he jogs over. "Hey, bastard," he says as a greeting, slapping the glasses into Miyuki's hands. "You were wrong; they were on the kitchen table."

Derailed, the kid looks confusedly between the two of them. "Ah, hello! My name is Sawamura Eijun, future ace pitcher of the Tsukuba baseball team. Are you...Miyuki Kazuya's roommate?"

"Nah, but he sleeps over often enough that I ought to charge him for it," Iwaizumi says. 

It's rare that Miyuki actually shows discomfort, but Iwaizumi spots it before he manages to smooth out his expression again. "Sawamura, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. He's my - partner."

"Oh, are you the current Tsukuba pitcher?" Iwaizumi can practically see the competitive fire light up in those golden eyes. 

Miyuki rubs his forehead. "Partner not like that."

Sawamura still looks clueless, so Miyuki leans in and whispers something in his ear.

The resulting expressions that cross his face are pretty entertaining to observe. Finally, his face settles on bright red. "OH. You and him are...You two, er..." 

"The answer is probably 'yes' to whatever you're thinking," Iwaizumi says, amused.

"But...why? Miyuki Kazuya is a huge jerk." Sawamura states the evaluation of Miyuki's character as if it were a scientifically proven fact. 

Equally matter-of fact, Iwaizumi replies, "Yup! But you can be dating someone and still find them annoying."

Miyuki pouts. "Oi!"

Iwaizumi asks, "So Sawamura, I'm guessing you're a high school senior?"  

He salutes. "Yes sir! I used to pitch for Miyuki Kazuya at Seidou before he graduated. I'm looking to join the team at Tsukuba next year."

"How long are you planning to stay on campus?"

"For the rest of the week," he peers at Miyuki, "...if Miyuki Kazuya will deign to let me sleep on the floor in his dorm."

Miyuki sighs. "And where would you have slept if I didn't let you use my room?"

"On the pitcher's mound!"

Iwaizumi laughs. "I like your determination, Sawamura. If Kazuya doesn't let you crash with him, you can take the couch at my place."

"Don't encourage him, Hajime." 

"Oh! You call each other by your first names," Sawamura says wonderingly. This, more than anything else, seems to convince him of their intimacy.

Miyuki has obviously recovered from his previous unbalance because he replies, "Well, it's a little strange to be referring to each other by last names after I've had my mouth on his -"

"BASTARD!"

"As you can see, we also call each other pet names."

"I see," Sawamura says again, and there's a shadow in those eyes that Iwaizumi recognizes.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi breaks up with Miyuki three weeks later. But really, he knew it was over when Miyuki told him he was going to visit his old high school over spring vacation.

"The person you look at is looking at somebody else" - Iwaizumi has years of experience with that fun situation, so he instantly notices when Miyuki's gaze starts to slide away.

He could fight it if he wanted to, but Iwaizumi has never been that person. Instead he steps aside, like he's always done - as if he never wanted to be a contender in the first place.  

Iwaizumi never pushed that hard. He knew there were things that Miyuki kept a secret, but it wasn't in their relationship dynamic for him to ask. And he likes Sawamura, he really does. He thinks that Miyuki is going to need someone who makes him vulnerable, or more importantly, makes him _want_ to be vulnerable. 

It's funny, because Miyuki only shows him that vulnerability when they're breaking up.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki keeps saying. 

Iwaizumi snorts. "Hey, don't look so apologetic. _I'm_ the one dumping _your_ ass."

The catcher looks absolutely  _wretched._ "I didn't-"

He cuts him off. "I know you didn't, I know Sawamura didn't. That's why I'm doing this for you, so that you _can_. Don't break that kid's heart, alright?"

"I'm sorry," Miyuki says again, uselessly. 

And dammit, Iwaizumi had decided going into this that he was not going to cry, but he can feel tears welling up. 

He presses his palms into his eyes and curses. "Shut the fuck up, Kazuya. Look at what you made me do." 

Gingerly, more gingerly than he had ever been when they were lovers, Miyuki embraces him.

He's warm.

Iwaizumi tilts his head upward so the tears don't fall. 

Without looking at Miyuki, he says, "We'll be friends, okay? I stay friends with my exes. You might have to avoid me for a few weeks, but we are going to power through this awkwardness. Because I am not going to spend the next three years trying to dodge you and your boyfriend on campus. I know you're a petty bastard, so you're going to do that for me instead of apologizing anymore, alright?" 

Miyuki places a quick, feather-light kiss on his temple. "Alright." 

Later, Miyuki will keep that promise. They remain good friends all throughout college and perhaps become closer than they would have otherwise as lovers. Next year, Sawamura will prostrate himself in apology and appreciation to Iwaizumi when he enters Tsukuba as a freshman. Much later on, Iwaizumi will receive an invitation and grin as he turns to Oikawa to tell him the news ("Are you kidding me, Hajime? No way are we're going to that megane jerk's wedding!" "It was like eight years ago - let it go, Tooru.").

But that is later.

This is now, and it stings like salt in a wound.

 

 

 

"You seriously have the worst timing ever" is how Oikawa gets greeted when he barges into the room (after knocking this time).

His clever retort of "You should be grateful that I'm gracing your small apartment with my amazing presence" dies out when he gets a clearer look at Iwaizumi's face.

Iwaizumi has very clearly been crying. 

The last time Iwaizumi cried was when they lost to Karasuno at semifinals. Over the fourteen years that they've been friends, Oikawa can count on two hands how many times he's seen Iwaizumi with a wet face. If he's being honest with himself (which he tends to avoid doing), Oikawa tends to be the "crybaby" between the two of them.

Something that could make the stoic Iwaizumi shed tears must be serious.

"What happened? Is it your family? Are you hurt?" Oikawa asks urgently.

"Huh? Yeah, they're fine. I'm fine. Everybody's fine." Iwaizumi wipes his eyes. "I...broke up with Kazuya."

Something within him melts and then re-solidifies cold as ice. Oikawa says calmly, "I'll kill him and make it look like an accident."

It startles a laugh out of Iwaizumi, an unintended but positive result.

"Oikawa, did you not hear me? I said ' _I_ broke up with him' - not the other way around. No need for premeditated homicide today."

Oikawa explains, "Yes, but you had no intention of breaking up with him the last time we spoke. It couldn't be your fault because Iwa-chan would never do something like that. Clearly Miyuki Kazuya did something unforgivable to you, and for that he needs to die."

"Kazuya didn't do anything to me," Iwaizumi objects. When Oikawa still looks serenely murderous, he insists, "Really, he didn't! His old teammate came to visit, and I could tell that they both liked each other. That's why I needed to break up with him."

"But you liked him," Oikawa says with confusion.

Iwaizumi genuinely liked Miyuki; if he didn't, Oikawa would have arranged an accident to separate the two of them a long time ago.

"I liked him, but I wasn't the best person for him."

And that is just...

"Bullshit!" Oikawa says, startling both of them with the ferocity of his interjection. "You're the best person I know, Iwa-chan. Only a fucking idiot would let you go!"

"Flattery like that is why all the girls love you."

That's a deflection if Oikawa ever saw one, so he leans in and grasps Iwaizumi by the chin. It is a testimony to how unusual the situation that Iwaizumi doesn't shove him away.

"It seems like you still don't understand. Let me explain," Oikawa says steadily. "You're one of the strongest people I know, but you don't always have to be strong for everybody. You have such a deep sense of justice, but you don't think about what's fair for you. You, Iwaizumi Hajime, are worth a hundred Miyuki Kazuya's or Oikawa Tooru's."

The flush spreads like a sunrise from Iwaizumi's neck to the tips of his ears. "...thanks, Oikawa."

_He's beautiful_ , Oikawa realizes, and it's a disaster. 

Because that's the moment when he realizes that this isn't just a crush or a surge of hormones.

Oikawa is in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got...sad. I was planning on making this relationship casual since most of these are crack pairings. But all of a sudden while I was writing, I realized that Iwaizumi genuinely liked Miyuki - in a way that was deeper than his light and sweet relationship with Makoto - perhaps because Miyuki was so similar to Oikawa. 
> 
> I've always wondered how it would have felt to be Iwaizumi when Oikawa dated all these girls and made those comments about Iwaizumi being undesirable. Iwaizumi wouldn't show any of those feelings; he would suppress those feelings so deep inside that he almost forgot they existed and he could interact with Oikawa normally. And because those girls came and went, but Iwaizumi stayed, he could be OK with that. 
> 
> I have feels about eternal second-best Iwaizumi, okay???
> 
> I really appreciate comments, so let me know what you're thinking!


	3. Interlude: Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa on a beach, missing each other.

They take the train out to Hayama-Isshiki beach on the weekend before the start of the new academic year. Tokyo's spring thaw has yet to finish, so the beaches are almost empty when Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrive.

It was Oikawa's idea to come, but it is Iwaizumi who immediately removes his shoes, shrugs his shirt off, and heads for the shore.

Because his being a competitive bastard is not exclusive to volleyball, Oikawa is quick to follow.

"FUCK, that's freezing!" he shouts when the wave hits.

"If you can't handle the cold, get out of the water," Iwaizumi calls unsympathetically from further out in the ocean.

Aside from some slight shivering, Iwaizumi shows no sign that the frigid water bothers him. Those superior physical abilities at work again, Oikawa thinks half bitterly and half appreciatively.

Teeth chattering, Oikawa insists, "I'm fine! S-s-so fine. Bask in the aura of my f-f-fineness." Eventually, he reaches Iwaizumi and splashes him petulantly in revenge.

Oikawa has about two seconds upon seeing Iwaizumi's reaction to deeply regret his actions. Unfortunately, the water weighs him down enough that he can't escape in time, even with the portent of Iwaizumi's angry forehead vein.

Iwaizumi dunks him, which seems like an incredibly disproportionate response to a little water in his face.

Oikawa does not shriek like a preteen girl upon coming up. He doesn't, okay?

After the second attempt at revenge also fails (plan: trying to dump a handful of wet sand down Iwaizumi's trunks, result: Iwaizumi kicking him into a sand dune), Iwaizumi takes pity on him and lights a small bonfire.

They spend the remaining daylight huddled together underneath a blanket, warming their hands by the fire. They talk about nothing and everything - how old friends and enemies are doing, what their plans for the future are, which university is better (clearly, Chuo).

It's nice.

It also makes him realize how much things have changed.

It's been difficult adjusting from seeing Iwaizumi every day to seeing him every other week. In high school, Oikawa never had to "catch up" with Iwaizumi because they spent almost every minute of every day together. Now, there exists an Iwaizumi who requires "catching up" with.

The thought - that one day Oikawa won't be the person who understands Iwaizumi the best, that the title of most important person will be bestowed upon someone like Miyuki Kazuya - burns him up inside.

It has been a few weeks since Iwaizumi's breakup with Miyuki and subsequent crying-confession incident (which they silently made a pact to pretend never happened). Iwaizumi hasn't talked about it since and Oikawa followed his cue, but neither of them have forgotten a thing.

The sun is setting by the time Iwaizumi brings up the subject of romantic relationships.

"You haven't dated anyone for a while," Iwaizumi states more than asks.

Oikawa answers him anyway. "Nope! Though if you add up the one night stands I've had since we entered college, you might get one medium-length relationship."

Iwaizumi shoots him a glare. "You - have you ever been serious about anybody?"

Long answer to that question: it's not something he likes to advertise, but Oikawa is almost always the person being dumped rather than the person doing the dumping. He has no problems attracting romantic partners; getting them to stay is the sticking point.

Without fail, his breakups are prefaced with one of three statements:

1\. "What's more important to you - me or volleyball/Iwaizumi?"

To which the answer is obviously: volleyball/Iwaizumi. Oikawa isn't a tactless idiot, so he doesn't actually say that. Somehow, the girls sense the truth in whatever excuses he provides anyway.

2\. "You're not who I expected."

Well, duh. The Oikawa Tooru he presents to the public is caring, charming, and princely. Few people get to see the real Oikawa Tooru - jealous, mean-spirited, and selfish. Few people would want to. Iwaizumi is, of course, the major exception. They have been friends for so long that he can call bullshit on Oikawa's fake smile from fifty yards away. 

3\. "You don't love me."

In retrospect, Oikawa hasn't "loved" any of his girlfriends. He liked them just fine - their pretty faces, their curvy bodies, their curling words. But now that he has the soul-deep throb he feels in his chest when Iwaizumi looks at him as a comparison? No. No, he didn't love any of them.

Short answer to the question: yes. Oikawa is serious about Iwaizumi, so serious that it genuinely frightens him. Him! Oikawa Tooru, who put wildcard Kentaro Kyotani into a semifinals match without a hint of hesitation. Who rejected champion school Shiratorizawa with a one-fingered salute in favor of mid-tier Aoba Johsai.

No reward without risk. Go big or go home. Fortune favors the bold.

All of these phrases have come to mind before, but not this time.

The rational part of his mind, which sounds suspiciously like Matsukawa, insists that Iwaizumi and Oikawa would remain friends even if they didn't work out as a romantic couple. He should make a move, because to quote a Canadian hockey player: "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take."

Unfortunately, the irrational part of his mind is the one with the megaphone, screaming, "DON'T DO IT. Don't ruin what you have right now with Iwa-chan."

Because what if the 0.0001% chance that their friendship never recovers comes true?

Normally, Oikawa can read Iwaizumi like a book, but this particular case is foreign enough that he is unable to predict the ending. The plans and plots wither as soon as they grow in his mind.

And Oikawa cannot handle a world in which Iwaizumi feels genuinely uncomfortable in his presence.

He would be blind and deaf not to notice that Iwaizumi cares deeply about him, but maybe platonic affection is all there is. Iwaizumi is definitely interested in men which is one hurdle crossed, but he hasn't shown any signs of being romantically interested in Oikawa in all the time that they've known each other. Why should he now?

Better to keep things the same for now, to wait and see if the stars align. Oikawa isn't known for being cautious or patient, but he's willing to go against his nature for Iwaizumi's sake.

 _You_ , he doesn't say, _I'm serious about you._ "Not yet."

"That's fair." Iwaizumi stands up and stretches. "Well, who knows? It's the start of a new school year. Maybe things will be different. For the both of us."

On the ride back, he whines until a reluctant Iwaizumi lets him lie on his lap. (It helps that after a winking grandma gets off at the next stop they have the train car to themselves.) Oikawa needs something to tide himself over with, and it's not like Oikawa wasn't touchy-feely even before he had the epiphany that he was in L-O-V-E with his best friend.

The play of light from the setting sun softens the harsh angles of Iwaizumi's face, casting him in a warm glow. The sight makes something in his chest hurt, so Oikawa turns away and pretends to fall asleep.

He purposely does _not_ jerk up when Iwaizumi starts stroking a hand through his hair.

Those calloused, volleyball-worn hands touch him so gently that Oikawa wants to cry. Eyes closed tightly, he thinks, _How could I possibly risk this? Risk you?_

Oikawa holds out for a while, but the soft pressure on his scalp and rocking motion of the train work like a sedative so that he eventually falls asleep for real.

Only in his dreams is it safe for him to finally confess aloud: "You, Iwa-chan. It's you." 

 

 

The trip to the beach is Oikawa's idea, but Iwaizumi knows it is for his sake.

Oikawa just so happened to stay in Tokyo for the remainder of spring break, instead of returning home or going on a trip with his new college friends?

Please, Iwaizumi wasn't born yesterday. In his own way, the cocky setter is trying to cheer him up after the admitted shitshow that was the aftermath of his breakup with Miyuki.

Iwaizumi cringes a little when he recalls the incident. Shedding tears after losing his last high school volleyball match - understandable. Getting weepy after _he_ dumped Miyuki - not so understandable.

Not to mention the impassioned speech that Oikawa made about Iwaizumi deserving happiness and protection and all the good things in the world, and ugh, he can feel the tips of his ears go red just thinking about it.

The thing is, Oikawa hides his feelings behind cheeky jibes and flamboyant winks.

Naturally, Iwaizumi can see through those deflections. The setter never explained why he hated Kageyama so much, but it was clear as day to Iwaizumi that he was taking his jealousy and insecurity out on their underclassman. They didn't talk about it - Iwaizumi just quietly managed the damage control with Kageyama while Oikawa fumed on the sidelines.

But this? Oikawa dropping his walls completely?

It throws Iwaizumi off balance like nothing else. Their dynamic is shifting, and Iwaizumi doesn't know how to feel about that.

Because he's never been one to borrow trouble, he puts the incident aside to deal with at a later point.  

Oikawa being Oikawa goes about boosting his spirits by picking the beach of all places as their destination. The temperatures are low enough that Oikawa has to wear a scarf and winter coat and Iwaizumi a light sweater. Iwaizumi does appreciate the effort, so when their train arrives to a completely deserted beach, he keeps the expression of his opinion at a minimum with a brief, unimpressed side glance.

"We have the whole beach to ourselves, Iwa-chan! Of course, when I'm fabulously wealthy and famous, that will be a commonplace occurrence."

Considering that Chuo University is considering Oikawa for their Olympics tryout in his third year, this statement is not as unfounded a claim as it may sound. Still infuriatingly arrogant though.

"So, I figure we can just walk on the beach instead of going into the water. I know there's a site for bonfires somewhere around here - "

Iwaizumi gives the ocean a considering glance. He did wear swimming trunks just in case, and the tight feeling in his throat requires some kind of release.

Might as well while they're here, he decides. Iwaizumi whips off his shirt and chucks his shoes onto the sand. Without further ado, he races down to the shore and hits the water. It's chilly, but not unbearable.

Oikawa, on the other hand, lets out a piercing screech when he makes contact with the ocean.

Iwaizumi hides a smirk. Nobody said Oikawa had to follow him.

After a while, he notices that Oikawa's lips are turning blue and calls it a day for polar bear swims. Oikawa lacks any semblance of survival skills, so Iwaizumi is not only the one who had the foresight to bring a towel but also the one who knows how to light the fire.

For the next few hours, they just...talk, which something they haven't done in a while.

Now that Iwaizumi and Oikawa attend different schools, they no longer share the same experiences. Even with their weekly meetings, there's a lot that goes unsaid. (Is what growing up feels like? Or - is it growing apart?)

It doesn't escape him that Oikawa carefully avoids the topic of romantic relationships the entire time. He doesn't spout a single comment about the "foxy TA" in his psychology class or the cheerleader who "totally has a thing for athletes."

Oikawa is being unusually considerate, and it pisses Iwaizumi off. He doesn't want Oikawa to feel there are topics that need to be avoided. He doesn't want Oikawa to treat him like he's made of glass.

"You haven't dated anyone for a while," Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa was never single for long in high school. There was always a pretty girl, a chosen one who waited for him outside after practice. The relationships usually lasted less than a month, with a week's grace period afterwards when Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked back home together. Then, the next girl would arrive.

Since university and its hook-up culture happened, the cycle has become even shorter. Do Oikawa's brief flings even count as relationships anymore?

Iwaizumi is unsure whether things were better or worse before.

"Nope," Oikawa replies, "though if you add up the one night stands I've had since we entered college, you might get one medium-length relationship!"

With the patience of a saint, Iwaizumi refrains from punching him. He grits out, "You - have you ever been serious about anybody?"

Oikawa doesn't respond for a few moments. Probably categorizing and ranking the long list of women in his past, Iwaizumi thinks with resignation.

He shoves away the stray tendrils of heartache with ease. Unlike a certain setter, Iwaizumi doesn't make a habit of lying to himself. He very well knows that he's been in love with Oikawa since he was old enough to know what love is.

The twinge in his chest is a baseline feeling, a chronic pain to which he's long grown accustomed. It doesn't make what he felt - feels - for Miyuki any less. If Iwaizumi were a poet, he might liken what he feels for Oikawa to a bone-deep bruise compared to the recently opened cuts that are his feelings for Miyuki.

Besides, he has already resigned himself to the futility of his feelings for Oikawa, who is decidedly uninterested in men and therefore Iwaizumi. Considering the digs he makes about Iwaizumi's appearance, Oikawa wouldn't be attracted to him even if he _were_ attracted to men.

But it is pointless to agonize over things that are out of his reach, so Iwaizumi doesn't.

"Not yet," Oikawa finally answers.

 _Not ever_ , Iwaizumi corrects inwardly for himself.

"That's fair," he says. Because one day Oikawa will meet a woman he can be serious about. And at least Iwaizumi will still be there as his best friend.

Oikawa turns his head a little to look at him. The sunset brings out the glints of auburn in his hair, and Iwaizumi has to resist the urge to touch the soft strands.

It's time to go back home.

He stands, offering Oikawa a hand up.

"Well, who knows? It's the start of a new school year. Maybe things will be different." _Maybe I'll finally find a way to stop being in love with you_. "For the both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of insight into what our boys are really feeling. 
> 
> Again, I really appreciate feedback, so leave a comment below!


	4. Kise Ryouta, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is imprinted on by a basketball player and ends up roleplaying on their first "date."

_Kise Ryouta_

 

The University of Tsukuba requires every undergraduate student to fulfill an English language requirement. Since no one from the Registrar's Office felt like it was important last year to inform Iwaizumi of this fact, he scrambles to find an open language class for the new semester. Which is why he's sitting here as a second-year for his first day of English 201 (thankfully, he managed to place out of 101), waiting for the professor and apparently half the class to arrive.

It's six minutes past the stated start time when a yellow-haired guy runs into the auditorium. "Lucky!" the guy says cheerfully, "the professor hasn't shown up!"

To the envy of most of the males in the room, he's followed by the missing half of the class - all cooing girls. 

Iwaizumi can hear the mutters around the room:

"That's Kise Ryouta, the new small forward of the basketball team."

"I heard he used to be part of the Generation of Miracles. Bunch of assholes."

"He models for Zunon Boy. My ex-girlfriend used to cut out his magazine photos."

"How did he even get into this class?"

Then, somebody has the courage (?) to voice a comment loud enough for the entire auditorium to hear. "Shallow pretty boys don't belong in intermediate-level classes. Who'd you have to bat your lashes at in the Registrar's Office to get into this class?"

Kise's fanclub immediately launches a defense of Kise, along the lines of "How dare you insult the beautiful Kise-sama," etcetera, etcetera.

This is like high school volleyball practices with Oikawa all over again, except now Iwaizumi can't even rely on telling them that practices are closed to non-members.

The smile pasted on 'Kise-sama's' face is as brittle as glass.

Unwillingly, Iwaizumi feels a bolt of sympathy.

He thinks of Oikawa, who also has his fair share of critics along with his supplicants. During the few instances in high school when Iwaizumi didn't manage to timely circumvent the Oikawa-haters, Oikawa would verbally tear them apart with a gleeful smile.

Gleeful, yet far from sincere.

But that's not why he's doing this, Iwaizumi assures himself. He's only doing this because the professor is bound to show up any minute now, and these underclassmen are being entirely too loud.

Yes, that's the only reason Iwaizumi tosses out a stern, "Seems kind of shallow to judge somebody by their face and reputation, don't you think? How about you let the guy prove whether he deserves to be here before jumping down his throat?"

The auditorium falls silent. The boy who made the jibe flushes an ugly red.  He starts to spit out, "Why the hell are you taking _his_ side-" when their teacher finally arrives. 

The professor mops off his sweat with a handkerchief. He says in English, "Very sorry for the delay. Let's begin the roll call."

And that's the end of that, Iwaizumi assumes, until he's approached while packing up his stuff for his next class. 

"Hey! Er, you! Iwaizumi Hajime, was it?"

He looks up to find a smiling Kise Ryouta, surprisingly _not_  encircled by his fanbase. 

"Yup," Iwaizumi says. 

"Hey, you look a lot like my old captain! Would you happen to know a Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Nope," Iwaizumi says, and leaves. 

Only the next class, the model corners him again. This time, Iwaizumi notices that Kise tells his fans to go on first, resisting their pouts and protests, before he bounds up to Iwaizumi like an energetic golden retriever.

"Hi! Sorry, I don't think I introduced myself properly last time. I'm Kise Ryouta!"

Iwaizumi inches away. "Okay? I already told you that I don't know your captain-guy."

"I didn't mean to start off with that! It's just, your resemblance is really strong. Though his eyebrows are thicker than yours and your eyes slant upwards instead..." Kise trails off before shaking himself. "Anyway! I wanted to thank you for what you did last class. I'll treat you to something, whatever you want!"

"There's no need. I didn't do it for you." He offers Kise a polite if grudging "goodbye" before heading to his next class.

Iwaizumi does _not_ need a second Oikawa Tooru in his life. 

But of course, it isn't over. Kise starts coming early (or on time, really, since the professor is always late), so that he has five minutes before class and five minutes after class to badger Iwaizumi. After two weeks of this, for three days a week, he still isn't showing any signs of waning. 

The professor ends class with a, "Don't forget, we have our first quiz next week. I would suggest that you each find a study partner with whom to practice your idioms!"

Predictably, Kise is immediately mobbed by willing potential study partners. The girls seem pretty determined, so the pretty boy probably isn't going to be able to put off the hordes today. Which means Iwaizumi can escape without being accosted.

Which is precisely why he...doesn't?

"Kise," Iwaizumi calls out gruffly, "do you want to study together?"

To the great disappointment of his fans, a beaming Kise accepts.

The grumbling girls trickle out of the auditorium, some of them shooting daggers out of their eyes at Iwaizumi before they exit. (Sucks for them - Iwaizumi has a lot of experience ignoring dejected fangirls.)

Kise says excitedly, "One of the girls showed me a great study room; we should work there tomorrow!"

"Which building is it in?" Iwaizumi asks. He typically does his studying alone in the library or at his apartment, so he's not too familiar with study spots on campus despite being a second year.

Kise taps a finger on his chin. "Um, the big gray one?"

"That describes 90% of the buildings on campus," Iwaizumi says dryly. "What's the address?"

"Um...." Kise fidgets.

Iwaizumi is starting to regret his offer to study together. "Seriously?"

"I know how to get there from the basketball courts," Kise says defensively. Then, he brightens. "I got it! Meet me after practice, and I can take us there."

So much regret.

"Fine."

 

 

On Thursday, he gets to the Central Gymnasium ten minutes early. By the sounds of thudding and squeaking gym shoes, it seems that boy's basketball team practice hasn't ended yet. Iwaizumi leans on the balcony, surveying the courts below. He sees Kise, opens his mouth to call out, and - doesn't.

The bubbly blond looks serious for once. Despite knowing nothing about basketball, Iwaizumi can still tell that Kise is really, _really_ good at it. Before he knows it, he's been absorbed watching the team play for fifteen minutes.

Eventually, Kise notices him. To the frustration of his teammates, he immediately lets the ball roll away in order to wave up at Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumicchi, you came! I'm so glad! I'll be right with you in a minute."

'Iwaizumicchi' scrunches his nose. "What did you just call me?!"

By the time they arrive at the study spot, Iwaizumi still hasn't convinced Kise to stop referring to him by that stupid diminutive. 

"I-wa-zu-mi," he enunciates. 

"I-wa-zu-micchi," Kise repeats. 

Iwaizumi figures this is a lost cause. "Let's just start studying. Tough love."

"What you're giving me right now!" Kise replies without missing a beat.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue in an annoyance. "Tch. Answer seriously!"

They've gone through a dozen idiomatic expressions when Iwaizumi gets to "Close but no cigar."

Kise squints in concentration. "It means...like, almost. But not quite."

Iwaizumi doesn't tell him if he got the correct answer because at that moment he spots Miyuki Kazuya walking into the lounge. By the look of shock on his face, Miyuki has spotted him as well.

Iwaizumi figures he has about ten seconds until his ex-boyfriend recovers and runs away. He barely remembers to toss a "give me a second" to Kise, and then he books it to an increasingly hunted-looking Miyuki. 

Miyuki greets him politely if stiffly. "Haji - Iwaizumi. I didn't know you liked to study here."

"You can call me Hajime if I can call you Kazuya," Iwaizumi says. "And I don't. I usually study at the apartment, but I've got a study date today with that guy over there."

"Date?" 

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "It's not like that."

There's an awkward pause before both of them try to speak at once.

"I can-"

"Do you-"

Iwaizumi says, "Go ahead."

"I can find another spot," Miyuki offers. "You were here first."

"I think the lounge is big enough for the two of us," Iwaizumi says wryly. He pauses. "Or is it three?"

Miyuki is visibly at a loss for words, unusual for such a glib person. "No, Eijun isn't with me today. I didn't want to-"

Iwaizumi takes pity on him. "Come over to the apartment next weekend. Bring Sawamura. Bokuto wants to play President, and we need five players."

"Hajime..."

He waves his hand impatiently. "Nope, we're doing this. You are not allowed to be all awkward and apologetic at me. Unless you want a reminder of which one of us dumped your sorry ass."

Miyuki folds, as Iwaizumi thought he might. "Alright, I'll ask him."

Then because Miyuki never gives in gracefully, he adds, "I think I _will_ find another study spot. Clearly the standards here have dropped if they're letting pineapple heads like you in."

There's the wicked smirk that he's missed.

Iwaizumi huffs. "For the last time, my hair is not that spiky!"

The smirk softens into a small but sincere smile. "Later, Hajime."

"See you, Kazuya."

Iwaizumi can feel half-smile of his own on his face as he slides back into his seat. At Kise's curious expression, he explains, "That's Miyuki Kazuya, from the boy's baseball team."

When the curiosity doesn't abate, he adds, "We broke up a few weeks ago."

"Are you getting back together?"

"Huh?" he says. "No. Definitely not. Kazuya has a new boyfriend."

"How long were you two together?"

"Half a year or so."

What is with all these questions? Is Iwaizumi's love life that interesting to people?

Kise frowns. "Seems like he's moving on awfully quick."

Oh. Kise is concerned about his feelings. That's nice of him, if unnecessary.

"Sawamura is an old classmate of his. He's not a bad kid. The two of them have been circling around each other since high school, but Kazuya never would have done anything without a push."

"And you gave him that push."

"Well, yeah."

"You really are a good person, Iwaizumicchi."

Iwaizumi scowls to hide his embarrassment. "Enough of that. Let's get back to the list."

Obligingly, Kise reads, "Second wind."

"Restored strength, allowing someone to continue on."

"Bingo! You got it."

He can't help but feel that Kise's gaze is oddly appraising. Iwaizumi never catches him at it though, and by the end of the session he has grown used to the prickle across the nape of the neck.

It's warm.

 

 

"It's outrageous!" Oikawa shrieks, shoving a magazine into Ushijima's face.

Ushijima is nearly cross-eyed, but he makes a valiant attempt to read aloud the cover nonetheless. "'Six Dreamy Makeup Looks For Spring'...?"

"Not that - the man on the cover!" Oikawa shifts the magazine to a more reasonable distance.

Ushijima corrects himself, "'Kise Ryouta: Japan's Hottest Basketball Player and Model Enrolls at Tsukuba.'"

Oikawa throws the magazine on the bench in disgust. "Exactly. Kise Ryouta of all people! Iwa-chan is replacing me with a younger, prettier, and taller version!"  

"This is about your romantic attachment to Iwaizumi Hajime?" Ushijima inquires. 

Oikawa jolts. "R-romantic attachment? Where did you get that - that _crazy_ idea from?"

"It seemed quite obvious to me that he was the reason you refused to leave Aoba Johsai." 

When Oikawa remains speechless, Ushijima elaborates, "I believed you would be logical enough to choose Shiratorizawa regardless of your feelings for Iwaizumi, but Shirabu has since informed me that the irrational emotion of 'love' often supersedes rational calculations of the future. In that respect, I apologize for my persistence in recruiting you during high school."

Oikawa mutters, "...I can't believe the 'simple farmer' understood that before me."

Ushijima presumes the aside was meant to be unheard and ignores it. "Has Iwaizumi informed you that he is now romantically linked to Kise Ryouta?"

"No, but not for lack of trying on Kise's part. They went on a study _date_." He shakes his fist in outrage. " _Date!_ "

"The phrase 'study date' is not inherently romantic, correct? Furthermore, does it not take two people to be in a romantic relationship? Even if you have correctly assessed the nature of Kise's intentions, Iwaizumi does not seem to be similarly amenable. Therefore, they are not dating."

"Not _yet_ they aren't," Oikawa says ominously. 

 

 

Kise turns out to be more than decent at English.

Apparently, he gets practice chatting up foreign models during photo shoots. Iwaizumi is probably better with the mechanics and the grammar, but considering that he hasn't studied the language for a year, the two of them are basically at the same level.

Their studying pays off, and they both do well on the first quiz. 

Add the fact that Kise is basically ostracized by one half of the class and worshiped by the other half, stir in Iwaizumi's immunity to capricious pretty boys and his utter indifference to what people think about him, top with Kise's bizarre attachment to him, and the result is that Kise and Iwaizumi become permanent English conversational partners.

Iwaizumi hesitates to escalate their relationship beyond that of classmates. Befriending Kise comes with obvious baggage - baggage garnished with sequins and neon lights - and he already has one high-maintenance pretty boy in his life.

Halfway into the semester, and they have yet to meet anywhere outside of campus despite Kise's cajoling.

That changes the weekend before their midterm.

Iwaizumi opens his notebook. It takes him a second to process the sight. He shuts the notebook.

He texts Kise. _i think we switched books by accident._

The reply comes quickly. _oh no! but_ _you can use my notes - i don't mind using yours._ (∩_∩)

Easy enough for him to say. Iwaizumi writes his notes in neat, black inked columns. Kise scrawls across the page in seven different colors, some of them involving glitter. And are those puffy cat stickers? Oh, hell no.

_can i come get my book? are you on campus right now?_

It takes longer to get a response this time. _i'm on a shoot right now, and they won't let me leave the building until we finish. it's not that far from the school, i can text you the address if you don't mind coming here?_ (>.<')

Iwaizumi drums his fingers on the table. He glances at the clock, then at the eye-searing notes by his side. _yeah, let's do that._

 _ok! i'll put your name on the admitted list. you can come see how cool i look at work!_ (/^▽^)/

Twenty minutes later, Iwaizumi is standing in front of an intimidating-looking security guard with dozens of girls milling around behind him.

"Name?" 

He flashes his student ID. "Iwaizumi Hajime." 

The man checks his clipboard. "I've got a 'Iwaizumicchi' here. That you?"

His eye twitches. "Sure."

The guard jerks his head towards the door. "Go on in then."

The girls sigh in disappointment, and Iwaizumi quickly makes his way into the building.

Then, it's like a flashback to their first out-of-class meeting: Kise looks as serious in front of the camera as he was on the court. The blond is startlingly handsome on his bad days, and today seems to be a very good day. 

Kise sports a frankly ridiculous leopard jacket that he somehow manages to make fashionable. If Iwaizumi had a spare thousand bucks lying around, was the type to care about sartorial choices, and liked wearing frivolous outerwear, he might be sold. He supposes Kise _is_ a professional, despite his flippant air and ridiculous note-taking habits.

The lights on Kise are bright enough that he won't be noticing a visitor any time soon. Iwaizumi doesn't want to interrupt the shoot, so he finds a relatively unoccupied wall to lean on. The bustle of activity is more interesting to observe than Iwaizumi would have thought. As he watches, he realizes that modeling isn't just smiling at the camera; it seems to require as much concentration and control over the body as a sport. For the first time, it hits Iwaizumi just how impressive Kise is for being able to juggle modeling, basketball, _and_ school. 

"Guys are pretty cool when they're serious, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi agrees absently, then looks up in shock.

A woman wearing a professional-looking pantsuit and heels that could impale a man extends her hand. "Fujimaru Kanae, Kise Ryouta's manager."

Iwaizumi shakes it.

She inquires briskly, "Are you a basketball player?"

"No, I'm..."

"Ah, 'Iwaizumicchi,' is it?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, but yeah. That's what Kise calls me. How'd you guess?"

"Lately, Kise has been talking a lot about an 'Iwaizumicchi' in his English class. And he doesn't have any non-basketball player friends, so it was the logical conclusion."

"He's a pretty popular guy," Iwaizumi ventures in confusion.

"And that's why I said 'friends' instead of 'followers.' You do know that Kise only adds '-icchi' to the names of people that he respects."

"I-"

"Throw the boy a bone, will you? He's been complaining for weeks that you won't let him take you anywhere. Any more stress and it'll start affecting his skin. His face is the moneymaker, so that would be unfortunate for everyone involved."

"That's-"

Fujimaru peers closely at his face. "Hm, you're not too shabby yourself."

Caught off-guard, Iwaizumi mutters, "...thanks?"

"We've been looking for somebody more rugged for one of Kise's upcoming photoshoots. His partner backed out at the last minute. Your university has a long weekend coming up, right?" she says shrewdly.

Iwaizumi has a bad premonition of what will happen if he confirms that information. Luckily, they dim the lights at precisely that moment. Kise's squeal of "Iwaizumicchi!" has never sounded more like music to his ears, and Iwaizumi hurries over, relieved he has an excuse to avoid any more of Fujimaru "Spanish Inquisition" Kanae. 

But judging by the narrow glance she's giving him over her glasses, he isn't getting away that easily.

 

 

By now, Ushijima has resigned himself to serving as Oikawa's human sounding board. As the two of them are often the last to leave the gym, Oikawa detains him after practice on a weekly basis. Listening to Oikawa complain about his love life is not a role inscribed in the team duties, but he supposes it might be a stretch for tenet 15A: "Take care of your teammates' mental and physical health."

Ushijima peers at his watch. It should be about time right now.

And three, two, one -

"Just look at this!" Ushijima hears before having his vision once again obscured by a magazine. Upon examination, he discovers that it is another Kise Ryouta article. 

"Where do you keep finding these?" Surely no model is popular enough to constantly have interview spots in circulating media.

"I signed up on his fanclub's listserv so I get updates whenever he does anything new," Oikawa replies impatiently. "Not the point. Look!"

Ushijima obediently reads aloud, "'Q: How has your social life been since you started at the University of Tsukuba?'"

Oikawa gestures at him to go on.

"'A: It's been great getting to know the members on the basketball team. Did you know we're on a winning streak? We're facing Aominecchi in a couple weeks, so we'll see if our team can keep things up...Oh! And of course there's Iwa-'" Ushijima clears his throat. "'And of course there's Iwaizumicchi. He's my senpai in English class, and he's super great! He's really stubborn though. I've been trying to convince him for ages to do something other than study with me.'"

Kise Ryouta goes on to extol the virtues of Iwaizumi for another paragraph, the interviewer attempting to cut him off at several points in vain.

Ushijima finishes reading and then ventures, "They seem to be close friends, yes?"

"' _Iwaizumicchi_ ,'" quotes a seething Oikawa. "How dare that usurper give _my_ Iwa-chan a nickname. I'm the only one who can annoy him like that!"

"Ah. Like the way you still call me 'Ushikawa' despite having known me for four years?"

Oikawa ignores him. "And just what is he trying to 'convince' Iwa-chan to do, hmmm? Something nefarious, no doubt!"

"Why guess? You can just ask Iwaizumi himself," Ushijima says reasonably.

Oikawa slumps down in his seat. "Ugh...I can't. Iwa-chan put a ban on hanging out until after he takes his midterms. And then _I_ have midterms."

"Ask him afterwards then."

"That's not a completely terrible plan," Oikawa begrudges, which is more credit than he's ever given to Ushijima before. He perks up a little. "I mean, what could change in the span of two weeks?"

 

 

Iwaizumi is right. He doesn't get away that easily; he doesn't get away at all.

Kise - the traitor - tells Fujimaru his phone number with the excuse that, "It'll be fun, Iwaizumicchi!"

It is not fun.

Fujimaru gives him a grace period of four days before hounding him like the dogs of hell. He'll give her this: she is one determined manager.

First, she ups the offered payment for modeling until Iwaizumi has involuntary fantasies about how many months of rent he could pay by taking a few pictures.

Then, she somehow finds his address and sends him, in order: 1. the contract, 2. the limited release magazine that requested the photoshoot, apparently new to the historical fantasy genre and hoping to generate some buzz, and 3. the itinerary which includes an overnight stay at the hot springs and a visit to one of the most high-end restaurants in Kanto. Their specialty? Agedashi tofu. How the hell did she find out his favorite food?

Finally, she convinces Kise that this is a fantastic idea and sets him on Iwaizumi as well. He can tell by the increasingly eloquent arguments coming out of that mouth that Fujimaru is coaching him on what to say. Plus, there are those puppy dog eyes, day in and day out - not to mention the sad emoticons.

So many sad emoticons. To mention a few: (;﹏;) (.﹒︠₋﹒︡.) (๑◕︵◕๑) (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟetc. (Oh my god, are they growing?)

Then, she repeats the routine all over again.

Iwaizumi lasts about ten days before surrendering.

"You won't regret taking this opportunity," Fujimaru assures him as she takes the signed contract.

"Too late," Iwaizumi mutters. "I already do."

And that is how he ends up on a two days, one night trip to the forest highlands of Kanto with fashion model Kise Ryouta. 

Iwaizumi pinches a corner of the suede skirt, sorry, _loincloth_ with two fingers. "Seriously?"

The stylist Momiji Tonomine shrugs. "You can wear the calf leggings underneath, if you really want."

Leggings - those are just like tight pants, right?

"I'll take the leggings."

It turns out the leggings are tight, stretchy pants with cutouts along the sides of his hips. Somehow, the overall effect is even more obscene than if he went bare-legged. At least his front and back are (barely) covered by the skirt's fabric as long as he doesn't, you know, move.

"Where's the top?" he asks.

Momiji responds, "What top?"

If a mere helper model has to wear all this crap, then what kind of crazy outfit is Kise sporting?

Not that crazy it turns out. Kise is wearing a simple white toga, and he even gets shoes, albeit strappy gladiator ones. An envious Iwaizumi consoles himself with the fact that the belt cinching the waist of the toga is truly gaudy.

And that's _before_ the makeup artists get a hold of them. Kise has golden shimmer brushed onto any bare skin, and Iwaizumi has...dirt.

"It suits you," says a deadpan Momiji as she paints the red tribal markings onto his cheeks.

"Who am I supposed to be again?" he asks skeptically.

"You are a tribal warrior, taken from your home in the forest to be immortalized by the covetous sun god," Fujimaru recites monotonously.

"Won't be too hard to get in the mindset of a captive," Iwaizumi grouses. "Rub it in a little more that I'm the pauper and he's the prince in this scenario, why don't you?"

Momiji slaps some mud onto his shoulder. "There you go. Done. Up and at 'em." Iwaizumi rises from the makeup chair.

"Don't worry, you look great!" Kise says encouragingly from one seat over. "Not everybody can pull off dirt. Very high fasion."

"Try testing your range of motion," Momiji suggests.

Iwaizumi grabs his left knee and pulls it to his chest, then switches his grip to his left ankle and pulls backwards and upwards so that his heel brushes against his ass. Looks like he's still got some flexibility from volleyball. Now... Iwaizumi spreads his feet in a wider stance, places his hands on his thighs for support, and bends at the waist.

For some reason, he can hear choking sounds coming from behind him.

When Iwaizumi flips back over, he's treated to the sight of a speculative Momiji and a red-faced Kise studiously avoiding his gaze.

Compared to the hassle that was getting ready, the actual shoot isn't too bad. The acclaimed photographer keeps saying things like, "Kise, I want to see the deity within you. _Feel_ your godliness emanating outwards. Iwaizumi, look at him distrustfully, as if you are a startled buck. Virile - yet vulnerable."

Iwaizumi isn't sure about this "emanating" stuff, but Kise looks pretty convincing as a sun god. He does have the raw material for it. As for channeling vulnerable virility, Iwaizumi cocks his head and widens his eyes, and that seems to satisfy the photographer just fine because he announces, "That's a wrap!" an hour later.

Fujimaru hands them water bottles as their outfits are disassembled by a whirlwind of assistants. "Good work as always, Kise. And Iwaizumi - you did well for a beginner. Your 'startled buck' impression was eerily convincing."

"Thanks. It's going on my resume, right underneath 'Microsoft Excel skills' and 'basic conversational English.'" he replies. Momiji shows her appreciation for his commentary by stabbing him lightly with a safety pin. "Ow!"

Iwaizumi receives the message loud and clear, and shuts up for the rest of the undressing. He isn't usually this mouthy, but something about being manhandled into posing half-naked for photos just brings out the worst in him. 

"Iwaizumicchi, it's time for dinner!" Kise whisper-shouts.

Dinner. That means...agedashi tofu.

Well. Maybe this situation isn't _too_ terrible.

 

 

The five-star onsen ryokan that they check into after dinner helps too, along with the fact that Iwaizumi and Kise get an entire room to themselves.

Iwaizumi lets out a low groan as he sinks into the hot water. Kise enters a moment later with a sigh of his own. 

"You still have some glitter on your chest," Iwaizumi points out lazily. "On the left. There. No, not there. _There._ "

Kise misses the offending glitter for the third time.

Iwaizumi sighs exasperatedly. "Just let me do it." He reaches over and scrapes off the stubborn little gold flake. Done.

For someone who appears so stylishly slender, Kise is surprisingly muscled underneath his clothing. You don't get pectorals like that by taking it easy. In fact, are they...getting firmer?

It occurs to him as Kise's nipples harden underneath his fingertips that this may not have been his best idea.

He lifts his eyes upwards - and swallows hard.

Iwaizumi has never felt like he was the agedashi tofu on the menu before, but the hunger in those hazel eyes communicate a desire to _devour_. He removes his hand from Kise's chest.

"Oops?" Iwaizumi tries.

Five minutes later, Kise slams him into the sliding door, kissing him so skillfully that Iwaizumi actually sees stars.

 _Kabe-don,_ a small part of him remarks deliriously. _So that's what those girls in my homeroom were giggling about._

They tip over onto the futon, and his head clears a little. (The heat from the hot springs must have scrambled his brain.) Iwaizumi presses his forearm against Kise's chest to keep him from moving closer. "Have you even done this before?"

"Of course," Kise says and tries to slip a hand underneath his robe.

Iwaizumi bats it away. "With a guy, I mean."

"I catch on quickly," Kise purrs. "You should teach me, senpai."

Kise's eyes darken until they shine molten gold, and this time Iwaizumi lets him close.

Kise mouths at his neck while inching a hand up his thigh. Iwaizumi's legs automatically fall open. "Do you have-?"

Kise also must be a magician because he pulls lube and condoms from out of _nowhere_.

Iwaizumi lets out a huff of laughter. "Prepared, are we?"

Hovering above him, Kise grins. "More like hopeful."

Iwaizumi wraps a leg around the blond's trim waist. "Don't waste any time then. We've got an early shoot tomorrow."

Iwaizumi pays dearly for that remark. When Kise rises to the challenge, he goes the whole nine yards.

Gasping into the crook of his neck, Iwaizumi manages to pant, "K-Kise, slow down." 

"Oh?" Kise says innocently. He doesn't slow down - if anything, he increases the intensity. "I thought we were on a schedule."

"Kise!" Iwaizumi protests, voice breaking on a particularly rough thrust. He digs his nails into the tender skin of Kise's back.

Relenting, Kise grants the request - but on his own terms. He slows to a halt at the deepest point, not making it any easier for Iwaizumi to catch his breath, and then _grinds_ his hips.

" _Fuck!_ " Iwaizumi howls.

"I'm just following your directions, Iwaizumicchi. After all, I'm new at this." Kise hums, punctuating "new" with a corkscrew grind-thrust that punches the breath right out of Iwaizumi's chest. "You should be careful," he whispers conspiratorially. "If you're too loud, our dear Kanae-chan might come over to see what the problem is."

Vengefully, Iwaizumi bites the juncture of his shoulder to muffle a scream, which Kise accepts with nothing more than a grunt. The devil has yellow eyes, Iwaizumi remembers.

It seems he bleeds red as well.

 

 

The stylists are _extremely_ unimpressed with Iwaizumi and Kise the next morning.

"Do you know how much foundation I'm going to need to cover this?!" demands Momiji.

"This" being the scratches on Kise's back and the gigantic love bite on his neck, as well as the handprint bruises on Iwaizumi's hip bones.

Kise sheepishly puts his hands together in apology. "Sorry, Momiji-chan!" he chirps. "We got carried away." There's no sign of the demonic being from last night; if possible, he is shining even more angelically today.

Nevertheless, Iwaizumi won't make the mistake of underestimating Kise again. He hasn't felt this worn out since the back-to-back matches during his last volleyball tournament, and he nearly _yelped_ when he sat down for breakfast.

The photographer strokes his chin. "Actually...this could work. Not the hickey, that looks like Kise has been mauled by an angry eel. But the scrapes on his back, I like those. And the bruises on Iwaizumi's hips are definitely something we could make work..." He snaps a finger. "I've got it! We're changing the original concept. The second part of the project was supposed to depict the warrior's elevation. But what if we reverse that? Have the sun god fall, let them mutually capture each other. Darker, more passionate - I'm a genius!"

Kise switches into a sheer linen racerback and harem pants. Ha, score one for not being the one who wear ridiculous bottoms.

Iwaizumi is deprived of a shirt, but this time he gets jeans - without any cut outs, even! The downside is the leather jeans are tight enough that it takes two assistants to pour Iwaizumi into them. (The way Kise licks his lips when he sees him is pretty gratifying though.)

Thankfully, there are no more sparkles or dirt. The makeup artists transform the light scratches on Kise's shoulder bones into bleeding clawmarks and darken the hand print bruises on Iwaizumi's hips until they look like unearthly shadows.

 _Fantastic_ , Iwaizumi thinks with a sigh, _I've always wanted to have the aftermath of rough sex artistically rendered for public consumption_. Of course he doesn't say anything aloud; he's learned from yesterday's safety pin incident, thanks to Momiji.

It is a good thing that Iwaizumi and Kise got up close and personal last night because today's shoot involves a lot more skin-to-skin contact.

The photographer claps his hands. "Alright, boys. Chest-to-chest! Iwaizumi - you're shorter, so hook your neck over Kise's shoulder. Turn your head slightly. Kise - put your hand in Iwaizumi's back pocket possessively. Yes, that's it exactly!"

Their hips are currently pressed up against each other in a very non-platonic manner. Iwaizumi says out of the side of his mouth, "You better not get hard. Those billowy pants of yours won't hide a thing."

"I'd be more worried about yourself," Kise whispers back. "It'll hurt getting hard in such tight jeans."

He scoffs. "After last night, I won't even be able to _think_ about sex for at least a week."

Kise says lowly in his ear, "See you in a week then."

This is going to be more difficult than he thought.

 

 

 

At this point, Ushijima is accustomed to the feel of laminated paper on his face. He pulls back his head a little, gives Oikawa a reproachful look, and then gamely examines the spread.

The magazine article describes the myth of a sun god and warrior:

 _One day, the sun god surveyed the forest from high above and saw the warrior hunting for his village. The sun god was so impressed by the warrior's strength and vigor that he went down to meet him. Up close, the warrior appeared even more impressive, so the sun god offered him the chance to join his temple. The warrior would become a minor deity and live the rest of his days at the side of the sun god._  

The photograph to the right depicts a wary, crouching Iwaizumi and a gleaming gold Kise. Ushijima isn't who anyone would call an art connoisseur, but even he can tell that it is a well composed shot. The look on Iwaizumi's face is one of a hunter who has just discovered he is to be prey; Kise, on the other hand, appears inhumanely graceful and fearsome. 

He flips the page to read the second part of the story. 

_However, the warrior refused. He had no need for worshipers and finery; the spear in his hand and the soil underneath his feet were all that he required. But the sun god was powerful and unused to rejection. He captured the warrior and forcefully granted him godhood. Immortal beings, the sun god and warrior were forever bound to each other. Yet the warrior never forgave the sun god for ripping him away from his life on earth. They say you can still hear the clash of spear and staff in the valley today._

Ushijima examines the accompanying photographs of Iwaizumi and Kise.

The first panel has Iwaizumi standing with his back to the camera and Kise gazing over his shoulder. No longer is the sun god's expression inscrutable; rather, he looks like a man enraptured. The blond has a hand snaked around Iwaizumi's left hip to match the shadowy imprint that decorates his right hipbone.

The second panel switches perspective, so that Kise is the one with his back to the camera. Four long scratches on each side mar his shoulder bones like bloody wings. Neck stretched and jaw clenched, Iwaizumi rears back in order to glower at the blond.

Despite the original roles of god and abductee, it is a scene depicting mutual captivation. 

Ushijima blinks. "This is quite...homoerotic."

"This," Oikawa hisses, " _this_ is what Kise was trying to convince Iwa-chan to do." He starts pacing back and forth. "Those marks on their bodies are too realistic to be faked. Iwa-chan said they weren't dating, but maybe it's more of a physical relationship. That's how the thing with Miyuki began..."

Ushijima interrupts. "I have been pondering this for a while, but if you are going to expend this much energy on worrying whether Iwaizumi is in a relationship with someone, why not try your own luck with him?"

"Luck? I don't need luck - I need certainty! I'm not going to risk screwing up the best thing in my life on the off chance that Iwa-chan _might_ be interested in me romantically."

Ushijima has a feeling that Oikawa has revealed more than he intended, so he quickly follows up with a question to distract him. "And if he is?"

"Then...then..." His shoulders slump. "I can forget about passing the Olympic tryouts because I would have used all the good luck in my lifetime. I'm not a nice guy; my karma isn't that great."

"By acting, you may bring to the surface feelings which were not visible before," Ushijima points out.

"Can't fail if I don't try," Oikawa counters.

The setter is one of the most stubborn people Ushijima has had the pleasure (?) of meeting, so those defeatist words can't possibly reflect his true feelings.

Nonetheless, Oikawa's attitude is unbecoming of someone whom Ushijima has granted recognition.

Ushijima puts on his "lecturing captain" face which he has only had to use once before during practice. He has it on good authority that he appears ten to twenty times more intimidating than usual when doing so - and to quote one of his cruder teammates: "Regular you already scares the bejeezus out of the first-years."

"If you continue to wallow in your inaction and complain in the shadows, then you are not the man I thought you were. And if you confess and your relationship is ruined, then Iwaizumi Hajime is not the man I thought he was."

"Iwa-chan would never-!" Oikawa cries, before catching himself and eying Ushijima warily. "Damn. You've gotten trickier since high school, Ushikawa."

Because Ushijima _has_ learned a thing or two and Oikawa sounds more resigned now, he says, "I had to, in order to keep up with the trickiest setter I know. If there is one thing that my match with Karasuno taught me, it is the importance of constantly evolving. Dwelling on the past only hinders you from moving on to the future."

Oikawa still looks sour about having been manipulated - and having been reminded about his own loss to Karasuno during senior year.

"Everything changes," Ushijima intones. "You of all people should know better than to fight that."

"I know, I know," Oikawa says dismissively. "The only constant is change - blah, blah, blah. I think I've had enough cliches for the day, Yoda."

But it looks like some of Ushijima's words did get through after all because Oikawa pauses when he gets to the door. Without turning around, the setter mutters under his breath, "Thanks... _Ushijima_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Kise's character. I planned to portray Kise as this really romantic, cheesy lover who would woo Iwaizumi as he so deserves to be wooed. I don't know what the hell happened in between my headcanon-ing and the actual writing of this chapter. Perhaps the influence of a KiseKaga doujinshi with a yandere Kise that I read last month? As for his improbable gay sex skills: 1. this is fanfiction and 2. if you really want, think of it as an extension of his copying ability and natural athleticism or something.
> 
> OCs are composites of 2 characters each in terms of look/profession/personality, which I've taken a first and last name from respectively. I'll be impressed if anyone manages to guess where from, since some of the manga sources are pretty obscure.
> 
> Inspiration for Iwaizumi and Kise's photoshoot comes from this amazing Princess Mononoke fusion IwaOi fanart: http://sodap6p.tumblr.com/post/129844553437/im-not-afraid-to-die-id-do-anything-to-get
> 
> For Iwaizumi's first outfit: http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?BR=F21&Category=activewear_bottoms-leggings&ProductID=2000152433&VariantID=
> 
> http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?BR=F21&Category=activewear_bottoms-leggings&ProductID=2000169543&VariantID=
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/es/listing/237397456/dream-warriors-brown-leather-skirt?ref=listing-shop-header-0


	5. Kise Ryouta, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Iwaizumi go on a double date with Oikawa and Ushijima. What do you mean that's not what happened?

Iwaizumi figures the magazine shoot with Kise will be like a night in Las Vegas - wild while it lasts, quickly forgotten and never spoken of after it's over. There are only 5,000 copies of their edition, and what are the chances that someone he knows would pick up a historical fantasy magazine?

Pretty goddamn high, it turns out.

Iwaizumi learns that "limited release" means nothing when the Internet exists. In between classes, he is approached by one of Kise's more levelheaded admirers.

"Have you seen this?" his classmate asks.

She shows him a blog. Specifically, a post on the blog which has scanned and uploaded the magazine photographs of them. Specifically, a post with 30,000 notes as of that afternoon.

Various comments include:

_Things you didn't know you needed: 47. homoerotic historical fantasy shoots_

_i recognize kise ryouta from the zunon magazines, but who is his modeling partner?_

_THOSE ARMS THOUGH_

_do you think they're fucking in real life???_

Iwaizumi stops reading in a hurry.

"I didn't know you modeled, Iwaizumi-san," his curious classmate comments. 

"Hah, yeah..." he says weakly, and swears to never again be seduced by the promise of free rent.

For now, it's too late. The magazine editors, photographer, and Kise's manager are thrilled at the unexpected degree of success of the campaign. Iwaizumi is not.

If the glares from Kise's fangirls were heated before, they're positively scorching afterwards. Even worse, some of those glares have turned speculative, dare he say -  _dreamy_. He's 95% sure that the girl in his linear algebra class daydreams in HD during their lectures about Kise and him having sex.

They're not.

It strikes Iwaizumi as distinctly unfair that he is going through all this crap because people think he and Kise are together when it's not even true. Kise doesn't seem to be averse to the idea; Iwaizumi has spotted the increasingly blatant attempts at bedroom eyes ranging from ridiculous to actually dangerous for his self-control.

Iwaizumi is ambivalent about the whole thing. He doesn't know what he wants from Kise yet, and he refuses to start something he can't finish.

So far he's managed to avoid meeting Kise outside of class, but it's been a struggle. The blond is ten times more persistent once he's been given an inch, and Iwaizumi has historically had difficulty saying no to people who pout unironically and look good doing it.

Eventually, a hounded Iwaizumi agrees to a study date. Kise even behaves while they work on the problem set.

"It's getting dark outside," Iwaizumi says once they complete the last question. "I should be leaving if I want to catch the last bus home."

He has about a millisecond to take in the glint in Kise's eyes, during which he realizes that he is definitely missing that last bus. It's embarrassing how little control he has over his libido around this guy. They relocate to Kise's bedroom, where Iwaizumi finally "gets some" the way half of the internet speculates he has.

He collapses onto Kise's chest an hour later. "We should probably talk about this," Iwaizumi says to Kise's left pec.

"What's there to talk about?"

Iwaizumi pinches a nipple as punishment, evincing a startled yelp. "This. Us." He hesitates before confessing, "I don't know what we're doing."

Kise finally sits up. "Iwaizumicchi, you don't have to overthink things. Answer this: do you like me?"

"In what way?"

"Do you like spending time with me?" Kise clarifies.

"I guess."

"Great! Next question: do you find me attractive?"

"I'm a human being with eyes, so yes."

"Awesome. Final question: do you like having sex with me?"

Iwaizumi thinks that his shameless lack of self-control speaks for itself. 

Kise pretends to throw confetti. "Congratulations! You are in a sort-of-relationship with one Kise Ryouta!"

"It's the 'sort of' part that bothers me!"

Kise props his chin on a hand. "What we are depends on you. It's obvious that we're physically compatible, and we get along outside of the bedroom too. Do you want to be dating?"

Iwaizumi remains silent, and Kise eventually takes pity on him. "There's no need to rush, Iwaizumicchi. I like you, and you like me. Let's take it one day at a time, okay?" he says gently. 

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi nods.

"Stay the night?" Kise asks, and doesn't even use the pout this time.

He stays. 

 

 

Ushijima's not sure whether he should be pleased about his recent promotion from confidante to co-conspirator. On the one hand, his teamwork with Oikawa has never been stronger. On the other hand: everything else. 

"Iwaizumi insists that they're not dating. But they're having sex, I can tell. And they're also spending time _not_ having sex - that's important too," Oikawa says. 

"Yes, obviously," Ushijima lies.

Oikawa, who seems to be able to see through other people's bullshit but never his own, explains patiently, "As in, the relationship might not be only physical. There could be, ugh, _feelings_ involved which would be terrible for our prospects."

"Ah, I understand," Ushijima says, more honestly this time. Though he's a little wary about the "our." Since when did wooing Iwaizumi become a collaborative effort?

"We need to see what I'm up against," Oikawa decides. "Maybe Kise is photogenic but not that good-looking in person? A man can hope. Anyway, Iwa-chan told me they're going to the arcade next weekend. The tickets are buy one, get one free. You have to come with me."

"Of course," Ushijima says. "Wait. What?"

This "be a good teammate and friend" thing requires much more intensive involvement than Ushijima previously estimated.  But this is for a good cause, he tells himself as they spot Iwaizumi and Kise at a street corner. For true love and happiness and for Oikawa to maybe bitch a little less about his feelings to Ushijima if he finally manages to snag Iwaizumi. 

"Crap, the bastard's even hotter in person," Oikawa says out of the corner of his mouth, before brightening. "Iwa-chaaaan!"

Ushijima gives Kise a clinical once-over. His face is quite symmetrical, and he has impressive musculature, as expected of a national-level basketball player. Moreover, his atmosphere somehow creates an optical illusion of flowers. Ushijima rubs his eyes, but the flowers only sparkle brighter in the background. 

"What's up, Ushijima," Iwaizumi greets him politely. Unlike Oikawa, _he_ stopped holding volleyball-related grudges once they graduated from high school. 

"Iwaizumi," Ushijima acknowledges before launching into his prepared script, "What a coincidence that you happen to be visiting this establishment with your companion on the same day as Oikawa and I."

Iwaizumi squints at him suspiciously. "Huh, you never really struck me as an arcade type."

Oikawa butts in. "Hahaha, what? Don't be so paranoid, Iwa-chan. Your forehead creases will stick."

Kise chooses that moment to make his speaking debut by kissing Iwaizumi's forehead. "Personally, I like the angry vein on your forehead. It gives Iwaizumicchi character!"

From his spot behind Oikawa, Ushijima can see him tighten his grip to the point of nearly tearing the tickets.

Iwaizumi bats Kise away, grumbling, "If I keel over when I'm 30 from high blood pressure, know that it's because of you assholes. Oikawa, Ushijima - this is Kise. Kise, this is Oikawa and Ushijima."

Kise salutes them cheerfully. "Nice to meet you! I would say that I've heard good things, but Iwaizumicchi doesn't like to talk about himself."

Oikawa beams back. "Oh, tell me about it. _Iwa-chan_ has barely said a word about you."

Ushijima looks between the two of them and resists the urge to sigh. This is going to be a long day. 

 

  

Step one of Oikawa's master plan to make Iwaizumi fall in love with him is to show him how much better he is than Kise.

Step one is slightly derailed when he actually sees how attractive Kise is up close. Also when the blond pays for everyone, offering the excuse of, "Well, I'm the only one here with a job, aren't I? Don't worry about it!"

So the guy is richer, hotter, and kinder than Oikawa. Never mind that, there are other important things in life. He can show off his prowess at video games instead! 

Oikawa purposely chooses the alien shooter game that he's played multiple times before. "This one looks interesting," he says innocently. "Kise, want to do player versus player?"

"Sure!" Kise says brightly.

Because Oikawa needs the excuse to be especially villainous for this game, he volunteers for the role of the alien invaders. That, and he just likes aliens. Meanwhile, Kise happily accepts the role of the hapless Earthling.

 _We'll see how long you can smile when I'm destroying your planet_ , Oikawa thinks darkly.

But five minutes later Kise is still smiling. And why wouldn't he be? He's winning.

How is he winning? 

Oikawa says through gritted teeth, "You sure you haven't played this before?"

"I'm sure!" Kise sing-songs as he destroys a third of the alien fleet in one shot. 

"Because there'd be no shame in admitting that you've practiced the game to get better at it," Oikawa says, aiming a laser beam at the captain's defense ship. 

"I'm a quick learner," Kise confesses as he deflects the laser beam onto the queen hive. 

The explosions as the chain reaction takes out the remainder of Oikawa's fleet vaguely resemble the flower illusions that surround Kise whenever he smiles. 

 _LOSER. You have failed to conquer Earth_ , flashes across Oikawa's screen. 

On Kise's screen is: _Congratulations! Alien invasion repelled. The Earth thanks you._  

The loss sets the tone for the rest of the afternoon. Oikawa challenges Kise to, in order, a rematch (a second loss), a 4-player rhythm drum game (Iwaizumi won), DDR (if he had any shame left, it was gone after the first dance), and hoops (okay, dumb idea, but he was getting desperate).

As they line up at the prize desk, Oikawa glares at his small stub of tickets. Kise's arms overflow with long strands of tickets in comparison. (Incidentally, Iwaizumi and Ushijima have a middling amount of tickets. By not constantly challenging and losing to Kise, they managed a more reasonable ratio of wins to losses.)

Oikawa's hatred burns a little brighter when Kise chooses a Godzilla plush the size of an elementary school student and bestows it grandly upon on Iwaizumi. 

"Since you really liked the Shin Gojira film we watched in the fall!" he chirps. 

"You remembered that?" Iwaizumi asks, clutching the dinosaur/dragon/monster to his chest like some sort of wooed maiden. 

"You're important to me; of course I remember everything you tell me!" Kise replies, gazing deeply into his eyes. 

Oikawa cannot allow this lovey-dovey moment to continue. Slapping down his tickets on the counter, he demands of the clerk, "What can I afford with this?" 

Blushing, she tears her eyes away from the "romantic" (more like vomit-inducing, Oikawa thinks uncharitably) scene. "With ten tickets? Um, the bottom two prizes."

Oikawa has to crouch down to spot the prizes on the last row. Option 1: a paper fan with the face of some anime girl (Love Hime, apparently?) plastered on it. Her eyes are large, sparkly, and vaguely demented. Option 2: a pencil eraser shaped like a knight's helmet. Not very impressive, but still probably better than the nightmare-inducing fan. 

"I'll take the eraser."

Iwaizumi's hands are occupied by the unnecessarily large stuffed animal, so Oikawa places the prize into Godzilla's maw. "For all the mistakes you'll undoubtedly make on your schoolwork," he says meanly.  

Iwaizumi spares him a glare before going back to staring into Kise's eyes. "Thanks."

Oikawa sulkily moves back, and Ushijima shuffles forward to the counter. "What can I purchase with sixty tickets?"

"Anything on the second or third row," the clerk informs him. 

Ushijima stares intently at the display shelf, then carefully points at a packet of tomato seeds and a stress ball. The stress ball he gifts to Iwaizumi who finally deigns to look at someone other than Kise. Preferably it would be Oikawa and not Ushijima, but beggars can't be choosers. 

Iwaizumi shoots Ushijima a confused look. "Not that I don't, uh, appreciate your gift, but...why are you giving this to me?"

Ushijima furrows his brow. "Oikawa and Kise both presented you with prizes. I thought that I should also do the same. Is that not the pattern?"

"...sure. Thanks, Ushijima," Iwaizumi says.

The clerk can't hold her curiosity in any longer. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you two dating?"

Iwaizumi startles. Eyes darting to the blond beside him, he hastily says, "Me and Kise? No."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Then, you and..." Her eyes drift to Ushijima.

Ushijima must have grown a sense of self-preservation since high school because without even turning around to see Oikawa's murderous gaze, he quickly denies, "No, no. Not us."

The clerk peers at Oikawa a little doubtfully. "I see, then you two must be-" 

Before Oikawa can even open his mouth, Iwaizumi snorts derisively. "Oikawa? Ha! Not even in a million years."

And that about sums up his first attempt at winning Iwaizumi's heart.

Ushijima pats him pityingly on the shoulder.

Oikawa is trudging slowly to the arcade exit when he hears a, "Hey, hold up!" Iwaizumi jogs up to him.

"Here." He drops a small UFO keychain into Oikawa's palm. "Couldn't let you leave without a souvenir, right?" 

The sting of Iwaizumi heading back with Kise in his company-sponsored car fades. Oikawa clenches the keychain in his fist with a sense of renewed determination.

He is going to woo the shit out of Iwaizumi Hajime, Kise Ryouta or no Kise Ryouta. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages. Chapter was getting too unconnected, so I had to split it. Figured it would be better to post something short than to post nothing. Next chapter's probably a third way done? Anyway, thanks for continuing to read.
> 
> What to expect: Kise realizing that he likes Iwaizumi a lot. Like even more than he already knew he did. Group chats. Oikawa trying real hard to woo Iwaizumi. Possibly guest appearances from Kuroko and Aomine. Climax??? If not in chapter 6, then chapter 7 for sure. Looks like there's going to be 4 total Kise parts and then an epilogue more. Have already started thinking of future social media sequel though; we'll see how much steam I have left by the end.


	6. Kise Ryouta, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious.

Oikawa calls in his reinforcements. Or rather, texts them.

**Oikawa**

_welcome to the first meeting of the "woo iwaizumi so that he dumps kise and dates me" initiative!_

**Hanamaki**

_from here on out to be referred to as W.I.S.T.H.D.K.A.D.M._

**Matsukawa**

_dude, we're never going to remember that._

**Ushijima**

_May I suggest a name change to "Date Iwaizumi" in place of W.I.S.T.H.D.K.A.D.M.?_

**Oikawa**

_fine, call it whatever. can we please focus on solving my love problems now???_

**Unknown Number**

_um, hi. not sure if you meant to send me these texts as well?_

**Oikawa**

_wait, who are you?  
_

**Matsukawa**

_oh i added him. it's sugawara koushi from karasuno. he's in my history class.  
_

**Ushijima**

_Hello Sugawara._

**Hanamaki**

_sup, sugs!!_

**Sugawara**

_hi! (please refrain from calling me sugs)  
_

**Oikawa**

_you told refreshing-kun? are we telling everyone now?!  
_

Because that would be just what he needs. For the word to get out to Iwaizumi that his best friend has a big fat crush on him via former volleyball opponents.

**Hanamaki**

_it's fine, isn't it? you need all the help you can get.  
_

**Matsukawa**

_besides sugawara is like the most stable person we know._

**Sugawara**

_thanks, i think.  
_

**Oikawa**

_fine,_ _welcome to team DI then._ _back to the important part - how do i get iwaizumi to date me?_

**Matsukawa**

_does he even know you like men?_

**Oikawa**

_...no_

**Hanamaki**

_that should have been your first step instead, don't you think?_

Oikawa can practically hear the implied _you idiot_.

**Hanamaki**

_you idiot._

And there it is.

**Sugawara**

_that does seem...relevant_

Meanwhile, Matsukawa twists the knife deeper.

**Matsukawa**

_plus, you called him ugly like all throughout high school, so even if he does find out you're OK with guys, he probably won't think you're OK with him._

**Oikawa**

_i was joking!_

**Matsukawa**

_ALL THROUGHOUT HIGH SCHOOL._

**Ushijima**

_That would have been useful information to know before this, Oikawa.  
_

**Sugawara**

_ouch. maybe you should apologize?  
_

**Hanamaki**

_keke, you've got a long journey ahead of you. isn't it neat how karma works?_

**Matsukawa**

_let us know how your next fuck-up goes!_

**Ushijima  
**

_And remind your fans that the court is off-limits to spectators during practice. Their high-pitched squeals interfere with our hearing.  
_

Yeah, he probably deserves these kinds of friends.

 

 

College basketball semifinal matches are coming up, and apparently it is a Really Big Deal because Iwaizumi can't go ten feet without hearing fans chattering about the upcoming game.

"It'll be the first time two members of the Generation of Miracles are facing off since the high school tournament!"

"And it's against Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles! Tough luck."

"But we have Kise! The 'Perfect Copy' player!"

"You know how the Generation of Miracles used to be - before."

"Yeah..."

So sue him, Iwaizumi gets curious. Who wouldn't if they heard all this talk about someone they were kind-of-but-not-really-sort-of dating? However, he's not the type of person to find out things about a person through rumors. Instead, he goes directly to the source.

"Generation of Miracles. Pretty flashy name," Iwaizumi says nonchalantly.

Kise gives Iwaizumi a look like he's not fooling anyone but answers anyway, "It is, but it's well-earned. We really were something when we were together. Nobody was even close - we dominated the middle school basketball league."

That sounds boring, and Iwaizumi says so.

Kise gives a startled laugh. "You're right, it was actually pretty terrible!"

He's quiet for a moment. "Iwaizumicchi, have you ever been so outmatched that you just stopped trying? Felt defeated before the game even began?"

"Nope."

"That's - good."

Kise has that brittle smile on again, so Iwaizumi explains, "Even when we were facing the champion team for the third time in high school, I still felt that we could win. I knew that that if you compared Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai member to member, you would find us lacking in almost every aspect. It didn't matter."

"Why?"

Iwaizumi breaks out into a grin. "I wasn't fighting alone, and a team's strength is a product and not a sum of its members' strengths. A concept like certainty has no place on a court. The game isn't over until the ball touches the ground."

Kise stares at him so intently that Iwaizumi feels like he misstepped somewhere. "What?" he says defensively, "You think that's too simple-minded of me?"

"No, not simple-minded. Just straightforward." Kise looks sad. "I wish you had played basketball. Maybe things would turned out differently."

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. "But...I'm a volleyball player."

That line wins him a smile, small but surprisingly sincere. "That's right. I take it back. It's for the best that we didn't meet earlier. I wasn't a very nice person back then. None of us were, except Kurokocchi. We just didn't - care. You would have hated the me before."

"And how about now?"

Kise takes a deep breath. "I'm working on it."

"Hey, that's good enough for me."

A twist of the lips. "You know what? I hope I am."

"Huh?" Iwaizumi says, confused. But Kise refuses to explain what he meant, no matter how many times Iwaizumi prompts him.

 

 

Oikawa's revised plan to date Iwaizumi is a three-pronged attack: The first prong involves letting Iwaizumi know that Oikawa is not as heterosexual as previously assumed; the second, making it clear that Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi in particular is attractive; and the third, admitting to Iwaizumi that Oikawa "like likes" him.

Part 1, which Oikawa has privately nicknamed 'Bi the way,' goes surprisingly smoothly. Iwaizumi asks him how long he's known. Oikawa admits it's been a recent discovery. Iwaizumi says, "You sure?" Oikawa is. And that's about it.

The easy coming out lures Oikawa into a false sense of confidence. Part 2, 'Sorry for calling you ugly all of those years,' is considerably bumpier.

Possibly because the way Oikawa goes about it is by brandishing evidence of Iwaizumi and Kise's photoshoot in his face.

"Oh my god, how did you get that," Iwaizumi chokes, making a desperate grab for the magazine.

Luckily, Oikawa has managed to maintain the two inches in height he has on Iwaizumi till now and holds the magazine just out of reach. Thanks to the semi-public location, he even survives the risky play. Iwaizumi can't kill him in front of all these witnesses and CCTV cameras. Outstanding strategic thinking on Oikawa's part if he does say so himself.

Iwaizumi repeats, "Shittykawa, _why do you have that magazine?_ "

"You know me, always interested in historical fantasy literature," Oikawa says airily.

"Bullshit! You're a sci-fi geek all the way through."

Oikawa narrows his eyes. "Nevermind where I got it. Care to tell me what it is?"

"I...was doing someone a favor."

"Are you thinking of becoming a model, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chirps.

Iwaizumi squints at him suspiciously. "Is this where you tell me that would be impossible given how ugly I am?"

Oikawa is taken aback - has he really been insulted Iwaizumi's looks that many times? Matsukawa and Hanamaki were right; he _is_ an asshole.

He hastens to assure Iwaizumi, "You're not ugly!"

"I'm so glad that I meet your minimum aesthetic standards," Iwaizumi says sarcastically.

"What I mean is that you're not on my level of beauty, but the average person would consider you attractive."

Iwaizumi looks a little weirded out, and no wonder: they never talk about this stuff.

"I might have been exaggerating when I said that you'd never get a date. Because, you know, obviously you've been very successful with that so far in college. You've got to be doing something right to make it with a guy like Kise Ryouta."

And now Iwaizumi just looks pissed off. "Yeah, I should be so lucky that Kise's willing to put up with me. Are we seriously doing this? You're being more of an asshole than usual today."

Oikawa is totally screwing this up. "No! You're attractive, you are!"

"But not compared to the supermodel, right? Thanks a lot." Iwaizumi pushes out his chair. "You know what? I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"Yes, compared to the supermodel!" Oikawa practically shouts, before lowering his voice to admit, "Compared to anyone! You're really cute, okay?"

Promisingly, Iwaizumi hasn't left yet. Arms crossed and brows furrowed, he says, "That's pretty different from what you usually say."

"I never meant any of that. You know how many girls in high school would have been all over you if I wasn't around? It was practically a rite of passage for the first-years team members to have a crush on you."

"Okay, now I _know_ you're lying."

Oikawa lists, "Kindaichi? Mad dog? Tobio-chan?"

"Kageyama did not-!"

"Anyway," Oikawa cuts him off, _"I_ think you're really cute."

Iwaizumi slowly sits back down. "Oh." After a moment, he says, "Really? After seeing those photos, you're calling me _cute_?"

Oikawa glances down and takes in the raw sexuality oozing from the pages of the magazine. Then he looks up at Iwaizumi, whose ears have been flushed pink since Oikawa called him cute.

"Yup," Oikawa says happily, "Iwa-chan is the _cutest_."

Now, all that's left is phase 3, in which he confesses his love and asks Iwaizumi out.

 ...oh, jeez.

 

 

"We won! I can't believe we won!" Kise shouts.

He's ecstatic. He's also been shouting the same thing for hours since the end of the game into Iwaizumi's ear. It's probably the celebratory drinks' fault.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down for a second and tell me where your keys are."

Kise frowns. "Iwaizumicchi. You're supposed to congratulate me."

"I have. Multiple times."

The frown morphs into a pout. "Oh. I don't remember that."

"You are going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow," Iwaizumi tells him as he wrangles the keychain from Kise's backpocket.

Kise wriggles against him. "Oh! Oh! Are we having celebration sex?"

"I appreciate your ambition. But you're so drunk right now you probably can't even get it up." He manages to get the door open and starts dragging Kise towards the bedroom.

Kise's quiet and pliant for all of two minutes. "Are you leaving then?"

"What? No, somebody's gotta stay with you tonight and make sure you don't roll onto your back and suffocate on your own vomit."

Kise wrinkles his nose. "Ugh. That's not sexy at all. But you're staying." He says the statement more like a question.

"Yup," Iwaizumi affirms, as he tugs Kise's shirt over his head like he's a child and finagles him into sleeping clothes.

"...why?"

Iwaizumi looks up at Kise from where he's tugging off his socks. "What do you mean 'why'? Because I'm not an asshole. Because we're friends."

The words spill out of Kise's mouth. "You're really nice. And smart, and cute, and...I think I could fall in love with you one day."

Iwaizumi averts his eyes uncomfortably. "Kise. You're drunk."

"Yeah, drunk. Not stupid. I know we said we'd take this one day at a time, but I...I want to get serious with you. You could move in with me. Meet my friends from middle school and high school. We could date."

"That Aomine guy from today was a piece of work. Not sure if I want to meet the rest of your friends if they're all like that."

"Aominecchi was just grumpy because his boyfriend's studying abroad in California. And you didn't answer my question."

"Ask me again tomorrow. When you're sober. If you even remember this conversation."

"I'll remember."

Iwaizumi sighs. "Go to sleep, Kise."

 

 

 

Kise remembers. And he asks again the next morning.

Iwaizumi has to think about this.

 

 

Lately, Oikawa has been acting strangely. There was the bizarre arcade double date, then that time when Oikawa said Iwaizumi was "cute," the electronic candles at their last dinner (seriously, what the fuck), and instead of watching their usual line up of Gojira movies interspersed with alien invasion movies, Oikawa insists that they watch romantic comedies instead. He says it's "research" for his film class.

After watching three consecutive films, Iwaizumi is starting to detect a distinct pattern in the viewing material for the night. The first film is about a thirteen-year-old girl who wakes up two decades in the future and falls in love with the adult version of her best friend whom she abandoned when they were kids. In the second film, the platonic protagonists make a pact to marry each other before they turn 35. The third film is about old friends navigating new territory when they are forced to cohabit.

Iwaizumi may be dense sometimes, but he's not a complete idiot. (Though, admittedly the revelation that Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kyoutani all had crushes on him was completely unexpected. And the thing with Kise had snowballed so quickly without him realizing...)

He turns off the television before Oikawa can put on a fourth friends-to-lovers movie. "Is there something you want to tell me, Oikawa?"

"What do you mean, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi stares him down. Oikawa wavers but maintains his shielded smile. Iwaizumi looks away first.

"Fine, Trashykawa. Be that way."

He turns the TV back on. The next movie follows two childhood friends as they gradually realize their feelings for each other. Oikawa is not very subtle.

Iwaizumi can guess what all these signs are pointing to, but the conclusion he would draw from them is ridiculous. Impossible.

So Iwaizumi doesn't know why the next thing he says is: "Kise asked me out yesterday. He said he wanted to take the next step, make things official."

Oikawa is motionless in a way that means he is purposely holding still. "I see. And did you say yes?"

"I said I needed to think about it. I like him, but it's an important decision. If I say yes, I'm going all in."

Oikawa babbles when he's nervous. "That's...great. Really. The sports drink commercial he was in won an award last week. Did he tell you about it? He's a part-time model as of now, but when he graduates and starts working full-time, his career is going to take off. You think his apartment is nice now, wait a few years and see what type of place he can afford for the two of you. Supermodels make bank!"

"Oikawa."

"And they're supermodels, duh. That's like desirable career number 1 in significant others. You've got it in the bag. He's rich, attractive, and talented. You would be crazy to not lock that down now. You should..."

"Oikawa."

"Say no," Oikawa says abruptly.

"You just said it would be crazy for me not to say yes," Iwaizumi points out gently.

"I know, but don't say yes to him. Say yes to me. I'm not as sparkly or as good at arcade games or even as nice as Kise, but say yes to me anyway. I like you, Iwa-chan."

It's Iwaizumi's turn to freeze. Everything in the conversation was leading to this point, but somehow he is still completely stunned by this turn of events.

"We've been friends for so long, it might be a hard adjustment to make to think of me in that way. And you're my best friend; I didn't want to do anything to risk that. But I think we could be really great as something more. Iwa-chan? Please say something. Don't leave me hanging like this."

"I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I left you guys hanging. We're almost done though! Should only be 1 more chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Most OiIwa/IwaOi things I've read involve Iwaizumi getting a girlfriend and Oikawa getting jealous or Oikawa hooking up with other men and Iwaizumi getting jealous. 
> 
> What happens if Iwaizumi realizes his interest in men before Oikawa does? 
> 
> This fic. 
> 
> Also known as that time when Iwaizumi slept with everybody in the anime sports multiverse except for Oikawa.


End file.
